Harry Hadrien Rogue et la pierre du sorcier
by Ginnymione.lily2
Summary: Le jumeau d'Harry et pris pour le Survivant. Harry est envoyé chez les dursley mais Severus Rogue, Espion, ancien Mangemort et Professeur de Potions le sauvera.
1. Prologue

Bonsoir,

Nouvelle fic pour vous divertir, tous est expliqué dans le résumé je pense, aller on est reparti pour un petit tour de blabla.

Béta : Astralia32

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling,sauf l'histoire.

Résumer : Le jumeau d'Harry est supposé Survivant. Harry est envoyé au Dursley où il est sauvé à l'âge de 6 ans. Harry James Potter laisse place à Harry Hadrien Rogue. Il va à Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans avec son meilleur ami : Drago Malfoy, Harry doit survivre face à la famille qui l'a abandonné lors de ses 1 an.

Voili voulou on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Prologue

Prophétie (entendu par Dumbledore)

 _Celui qui à le pouvoir de vaincre le mal dans le monde est proche._

 _Il naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres connaîtra son sacrifice et sera libéré de ses chaînes._

 _Celui égal au mal doit unir les différents idéaux et il sera protégé et protégera aussi bien ceux qui ne devraient pas l'être. Il est la lumière qui nous sauvera tous._

 _L'obscurité vient et nous ne l'avons vu. Mais, il ne peut faire ce qu'il a besoin de sortir de l'obscurité qui l'a marqué._

 _Ensemble, la lumière et l'obscurité sauveront et montreront la vérité. Il naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois, ni la lumière ni l'obscurité ne survivront sans l'autre._

* * *

Prophétie 2 (rapportée à Voldemort)

 _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le mal dans le monde est proche …_

 _Né par ceux qui ont par trois fois défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres, naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois … et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mourra pour revenir pour son égal, qui est puissant, ni le mal ou son égal peut vivre comme les autres … survivre._

 _Celui qui a le pouvoir que ne connaît pas le mal naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois._

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre terminé.

Oui ne me frapper pas je sais il est très très court mais c'est un prologue. Je pense poste le chapitre 1 demain sûrement. Donc patienté un peu.

J'attends vos avis

À Bientôt

Biz

Gin pour vous servir


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 1. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : Astralia32

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumer : Le jumeau d'Harry est supposé Survivant. Harry est envoyé chez les Dursley où il est sauvé à l'âge de 6 ans. Harry James Potter laisse place à Harry Hadiren Rogue. il va à Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans avec son meulleur ami : Drago Malfoy, Harry doit survivre face à la famille qui l'a abandonné lors de ses 1 an.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :

 _Cristal de glace_

Merci pour ta Review, ça me fait plaisir et m'encourage. Voici le chapitre 1/ Bonne Lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fini le blabla, on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 1

James Potter aida sa femme, Lily Evans-Potter, enceinte, a pénétrer dans la cheminée du bureau de Frank et Alice Londubat qui les suivaient pour aller dans le bureau d'Albus Dubledore.

« Albus, que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Frank en remarquant l'absence des pétillements habituels dans les yeux du vieux directeur.

« Une prophétie existe, elle porte sur Voldemort et un enfant né à la fin de Juillet qui le vaincra, Frank. Vos famille correspondent à la description. » Répondit gravement Albus.

« Non ! Il doit y avoir une erreur Albus. » Gonda James. « Mes enfants ne seront pas face à ce monstre dérangé ! »

Lily, Frank et Alice hochèrent la tète, montrant qu'ils étaient d'accord avec lui.

« Il n'y a pas d'erreur, James. « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le mal dans notre monde approche... » Il est évident que cela fait référence à Voldemort. » « Né par ceux qui ont par trois fois défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois. » Il n'y a que vos famille qui ont bravé trois fois Voldemort et qui ont un enfant qui naîtra à la fin du mois de juillet. « Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal et se perdra. » « L'enfant le battra s'il va le détruire. » « Il mourra pour revenir pour son égal. » « Il ne sera parti avant de remonter une fois de plus, l'enfant sera assez puissant pour le vaincre à nouveau. » « Ni le mal ou son égal peut vivre comme les autres... survivre. Celui qui a le pouvoir que ne connaît pas le mal, naîtra lorsque que le septième mois mourra. » « L'enfant aura un pouvoir que Voldemort ignore. Et c'est la prophétie. Seuls vos famille correspondent à la description donnée. Elle nie pas cela. Je ne l'aime pas plus que vous, mais un de vos enfants sera le sauveur de notre monde. » Dit le directeur de Poudlard. Les deux couples assis hochèrent la tête congelés dans l'incrédulité et la peur.

« Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici. » Dit Albus après quelques minutes de silence. « Je crois que vous devriez tous aller vous cacher, au moins pendant un certain temps. Voldemort a entendu la prophétie, et sera après vos familles une fois qu'il sera conscient que celui qui le vaincra est l'un de vos enfants. Je vous suggère de faire le charme de fidélitas pour votre sécurité dès que les enfants seront nés. Vous connaissez le charme. »

Albus les regarda quitter son bureau. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, il se permit de sourire.

« Cette guerre est presque terminée. » Dit-il pour lui-même.

Il gloussa légèrement, le Phénix du vieil homme le regarda d'un air fatigué puis s'en alla par la fenêtre. Son maître allait finir complètement fou à moins que quelque chose n'arrive.

* * *

30 Juillet St Mangouste : 23h00

« Ça y est Mme Londubat, juste un peu plus ! » Dit le médecin à la femme brune sur le lit.

« Pousse Alice ! Un peu plus. » Dit tendrement Frank Londubat à sa femme alors que quelques minutes plus tard un cri emplissait la pièce.

« Alice, Frank, vous avez un bébé en bonne santé. C'est un beau garçon. » Dit le médicomage au couple en leur tendant leur bébé.

« Oh Alice, il est parfait, tout comme toi. » Dit Frank à sa femme.

« Il va etre fort comme toi Frank. » Dit Alice avec un sourire. « Comment devrions nous l'appeler ? »

« Que dirais-tu de Neville, Neville Auguste Londubat. » Répondit Frank.

« C'est parfait. » Accepta Alice.

* * *

31 Juillet St Mangoust : 23h55

« Juste un peu plus Mme Potter. Je vois la tète. Encore une poussée ! Bien. Vous avez un beau garçon en bonne santé. » Dit un médicomage en donnant le bébé qui pleurait à l'infirmière à ses cotés pour qu'elle le nettoie. « Aller, Mme Potter l'autre arrive. Un peu plus. »

« Vas-y ma Lily, je suis là. » Dit James à la femme aux cheveux de feu qui venait de lui écraser la main. « Prépares-toi a pousser encore ma chérie. » Ajouta-t-il.

Il grimaça quand elle lui écrabouilla de nouveau la main, un cri retentit dans la pièce.

« Il est presque là, Mme Potter ! » Dit La médecin. Un petit cri fut entendu une seconde avant que l'horloge ne sonne minuit. Le médicomage fut surpris alors qu'il tenait le bébé, qui était aussi un garçons , dans ses bras de voir qu'il était trop petit pour un nouveau né.

« Infirmière, préparez la salle de vérification pour les bébés. » Dit-il à l'infirmière qui venait de terminer le nettoyage du premier bébé, qui était d'une taille normale.

James et Lily regardèrent le docteur alarmé.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda la rousse.

« Votre deuxième fils est très petit et nous aimerions vérifier pour voir s'il y a des complications avec vos enfants. » Répondit le médecin. « Vous aurez vos enfants dans une demi-heure voir trois quarts d'heures. Vos amis peuvent venir attendre avec vous. »

Ils quittèrent la pièce et deux hommes firent irruption.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda un homme grand aux cheveux noirs, les yeux gris. C'était Sirius Black.

« Ils nous ont pris les enfants pour les emmener dans une salle de vérification. » Dit Lily, l'inquiétude présente dans sa voix. L'autre homme, qui avait les cheveux chatain clairs et l'air fatigué, serra dans ses bras la jeune mère affolée. C'était Remus Lupin, un loup-garou.

« Ça se passera bien, Lily, j'en suis sur. » Dit Remus.

« Où est Peter ? » Demanda la rousse après s'être calmée.

« Sa mère avait besoin d'aide. Elle ne va pas bien, et elle a eu une attaque. » Répondit Sirius.

« Oh pauvre Peter. » Soupira Lily.

Le groupe attendit en silence pendant près d'une demi-heure avant que le médecin et l'infirmière soient revenus avec les deux bambins.

« Voilà l'aîné, il est en bonne santé, il pèse environ 4 kilos. Mais votre cadet pèse environ 2,7 kilos. Le premier a eu plus de nutriments que le deuxième. » Dit le médecin en les donnant à la jeune mère pour qu'elle les nourrisse. « Comment allez-vous les appeler ? »

« Eh bien, l'aîné s'appellera Liam Michael Potter. » Dit joyeusement James.

« Et le petit s'appellera Harry James Potter » Dit joyeusement Lily. Les jeunes parents se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers leurs 2 amis.

« Sirius, Remus, nous aimerions faire de vous les parrains de nos fils. Pour Liam, nous aimerions que se soit Sirius et pour Harry, Remus. » Leur dit la née moldue avec un sourire.

Les 2 hommes se regardèrent surpris avant d'acquiescer, ravis.

* * *

30 Juillet :

Neville Auguste Londubat – Né à 23h05.

* * *

31 Juillet :

Liam Michael Potter – Né à 23h56.

Harry James Potter – Né à 23h59.

* * *

Les nouveaux parents se cachèrent quelques jours plus tard.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre fini.

En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous a plu ?

Le prochain chapitre sera plus long.

 **Info : Désormer pour cette fic je posterai une fois par semaine tout les merciredi et vous préviendrai en cas de problèmes.**

À semaine prochaine.

Biz

GIn pour vous servir.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 2 avec un jour de retard. Désolé j'avais un problème de connexion. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : Astralia32

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumer : Le jumeau d'Harry est supposé Survivant. Harry est envoyé chez les Dursley où il est sauvé à l'âge de 6 ans. Harry James Potter laisse place à Harry Hadiren Rogue. il va à Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans avec son meulleur ami : Drago Malfoy, Harry doit survivre face à la famille qui l'a abandonné lors de ses 1 an.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :

 _Ptitemysty_

Merci pour ta Review, ça me fait plaisir, pour le monologue de Dumbledore donc qu'il dit en même temps avec la prophétie eh bien cette dernière est en italique. Voici le chapitre 2. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Merci pour tes Reviews. Oui en effet c'est ce que fait Dumbledre. Voilà le chapitre 2, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Cristal de glace_

Merci pour ta Review. Tu as raison pour les troix premiers chapitre. Merci pour le courage. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Isil_

Salut. Merci pour ta Review, merci pour le courage. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fini le blabla, on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2

C'était le premier anniversaire des jumeaux. Lily et James auraient aimé faire une grande fête, mais il ne pouvaient pas parce qu'ils devaient rester cachés . Ils réussirent tout de même à convaincre Albus de fêter l'anniversaire des jumeaux en même temps que celui de Neville. Depuis l'année passée, les 3 garçons avaient bien grandi. Bien que Harry soit toujours plus petit que son frère et Neville qui était un peu plus grand. Ils firent les anniversaires à Poudlard car il n'y avait pas d'étudiants. Parmi les invités figuraient le personnel de l'école, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice et Frank ainsi que les parents du dernier. Bien qu'il n'y ait que la moitié de leurs amis et familles, ils étaient reconnaissants de donner cela à leurs fils.

Cela allait être un des derniers bons souvenirs que la famille auraient ensemble avant que tout ne change seulement 3 mois plus tard.

* * *

3 mois plus tard : Godrics Hollow : soir d'Halloween.

James et Lily étaient tous deux bien habillés, ils allaient sortir pour la nuit. Ils ne savaient cependant pas que Voldemort allait choisir cette nuit là pour attaquer.

« Lily chérie, cesse de te préoccuper. Tout ira bien, Peter va garder les jumeaux. Il est tard, les garçons dorment déjà. » Dit James à sa femme, qui venait de sortir de la chambre des garçons, vérifiant pour la dixième fois en 5 minutes s'ils allaient bien.

« Oui, je sais. Je suis mal à l'aise. C'est la première fois que l'on sera loin des garçons depuis 1 an. Je m'inquiète. » Admit Lily.

Avant que James ne puisse répondre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ils savaient que c'était Peter.

« Quelle est la forme Animagus de James ? » Demanda Lily pour vérifier que c'était bien leur ami.

« Un cerf » Répondit immédiatement Peter.

Le couple sourit et le laissèrent entrer. Peter était un petit homme grassouillet qui semblait toujours nerveux et qui bégayait.

« D'accord. Maintenant, rappelles-toi que s'il y a le moindre problème, envoie nous un Patronus, nous serons là en quelques secondes. » Dit James à son ami.

« Les garçons sont au lit, donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Nous serons de retour dans une heure. » Dit Lily.

Le couple se dirigea vers la porte, sortirent et transplanèrent.

Peter attendit environ 10 minutes avant de rouler sa manche gauche et de toucher la marque sombre qui se trouvait sur son avant-bras. Il put entendre le bruit significatif du tranplanage à l'extérieur de la maison. Un homme entra. Cet homme semblait avoir la trentaine, il avait les cheveux bruns foncés, les yeux rouges et la peau claire. Il était habillé d'une robe de sorcier noire ainsi qu'une cape de la même couleur. C'était Tom Jedusor : Voldemort.

« Les Ju... Jumeaux sont dans leurs cham... Chambre, Mon Seigneur. Jusqu'à l'es... Escalier et à gauche. » Dit l'animagus rat en s'agenouillant devant son maître.

« Très bien Peter. Tu peux partir. » Dit Voldemort d'une voix impassible.

Peter hocha la tete, sortit de l'habitation des Potter et transplana dans sa cachette.

Voldemort regarda le rat partir en ricanant et dit :

« Pathétique. »

Il savait que Peter le trahirait sans la moindre hésitation, il n'avait donc aucun respect pour son serviteur. Avec un soupir, il entra dans la chambre des bambins. Il y avait un lit et le mage noir se dirigea vers ce dernier.

À l'intérieur se trouvaient 2 bébés. Le plus grand avait une touffe de cheveux roux et les yeux bruns. Il n'arrêtait pas de brailler, Tom trouva cela répugnant, ce gosse ne pourrait jamais le battre. Il se tourna vers le plus petit, lui, avait les cheveux noirs de jais et les yeux vert émeraude.

 _La même couleur que le sortilège de l'avada Kédavra. Mon sort préféré._

Pensa Tom.

Il sortit sa baguette, il savait ce qu'il faisait, il savait ce qui aller arriver. Mais il était cofiant. Il avait ses horcruxes. Le célèbre mage noir pointa sa baguette sur Harry Potter – d'après les dires de Peter – le bambin aux cheveux noirs qui le regardait.

Il vit la compréhension dans les yeux du bébé et dit :

« Sois fort Harry Potter, après tout tu es l'égal du mal. Tu seras aidé où que tu sois. Je te le promet. »

Harry hocha la tête et Voldemort prononça le sort de la mort. Le sort rebondit et Voldemort fut surpris de ne pas voir le garçon blessé comme il le croyait, simplement une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose : le sort venait de le frapper en pleine poitrine. Et il y eut une explosion, ce fut tout ce que Voldemort sut.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que lors de l'explosion un débris emplis de magie noir frappa la main de Liam, lui faisant une cicatrice en forme de V.

Harry tomba inconscient à cause de l'usage de sa magie pour repousser le sort.

C'est ce que vit Albus Dumbledore prévenu par des alarmes : des robes et une capes noires entourés de cendres, Harry inconscient et Liam pleurant bruyamment. Il regardait les jumeaux quand James et Lily entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Albus qu'est-ce que... » Commença James avant de s'arrêter en regardant la chambre.

Albus se dit que ce devait être l'aîné qui était celui qui venait de vaincre Voldemort, parce qu'il avait un V sur la main et que cela signifiait Victoire. Il le prit dans ses bras et le donna à ses parents.

« Liam Michael Potter est le Survivant. » leur dit-il.

* * *

Cette nuit-là beaucoup de choses changèrent : Harry fut envoyé chez Pétunia Dursley, la sœur de Lily, seulement quelques jours plus tard . James et Lily ne dirent à Remus, qui s'était enfermé cette nuit-là soir de pleine lune, qu'ils avaient abandonné Harry seulement quelques semaines plus tard. Le loup-garou a alors brisé tout lien d'amitié avec les Potter pour chercher son louveteau. Ce fut seulement quelques années plus tard que Sirius le suivit, leurs anciens meilleurs amis désormais seulement intéressés par la gloire.

Albus commença la formation de Liam quand ce dernier eut 6 ans.

Harry passa les 5 dernières années avec les Dursley, sans jamais avoir d'amour ou d'affection. Il n'avait jamais eu le droit de poser une seule question sur l'endroit d'où il venait, mais il s'en souvenait, il avait été abandonné comme un moins que rien. Comme le lui disait son oncle. Il lui avait fallut un an pour qu'il réalise ce que ses souvenirs signifiaient. Et à l'âge de 3 ans, Harry commencait à se rendre compte que sa tante et son oncle n'aimaient pas la magie. Ils lui avait dit qu'il n'était rien et Vernon adorait l'insulter. Mais il le frappait également : quand il était ivre, en colère ou qu'Harry ne répondait pas assez bien à une question. Mais il n'y avait pas que Vernon dans cette affaire Pétunia en rajouter en le giflant et Dudley en jouant à la chasse au Harry. Quand il eut 4 ans, sa tante commença a lui apprendre à cuisiner. Puis il y eut les tâches ménagères qui étaient à terminer pour la fin de la journée. Une liste plus longue que son bras et s'il n'avait pas finit avant la fin de la journée, il était privé de dîner et Vernon venait lui donner des coups pour lui faire comprendre que ses corvées devaient être faites.

À cause de cela, Harry était beaucoup plus petit que ce qu'il devrait être pour son âge. Ce fut après une correction plus rude que les autres que Harry compris ce que voulait dire Voldemort ce soir-là, quand il disait qu'il aurait de l'aide. Harry avait rencontré Nagi, un très grand serpent, magique qui l'aida à guérir de ses blessures. À l'âge de 4 ans, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne serait jamais traité normalement dans cette maison, alors il apprit lui-même grâce à Nagi. Voilà comment Harry avait commencé ses études à la façon moldue et sorcière.

* * *

À l'âge de 5 ans, Vernon cessa de le battre parce qu'il devait aller à l'école et il ne voulait pas aller en prison. Cette année Harry apprit qu'il devait cacher son intelligence, parce que quand il rentrait chez son oncle et qu'il avait des meilleurs note que Dudley, il se faisait battre et même Nagi ne pouvait pas tout guérir. Le jeune garçon avait apprit qu'il était inutile de chercher de l'aide auprès des adultes. Ils croyaient tous qu'il mentait et qu'il chercher l'attention en faisant se propager des rumeur sur sa _famille_.

Quand Harry eu 6 ans, il eut finalement de l'aide. Comme quoi l'aide peut toujours apparaître même si on croit qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir.

* * *

Pourdlard : Bureau du directeur.

« Monsieur le directeur, je sais que Lily a eut des jumeaux. Je me demande où passé l'autre ? » Dit Severus Rogue, un homme aux cheveux longs, noirs, un visage pâle, des yeux noirs, grand, portant des robes noires.

Le Maître des Potions se souvenait du petit garçon tranquille pendant l'anniversaire de son jumeau, le jeune Londubat et lui-même. Severus avait pu voir l'intelligence et la vie dans les yeux de l'enfant et il aimait ça. Les yeux verts émeraude qui étaient les mêmes que Lily. Mais cette année Rogue ne l'avait pas vu dans la Grande Salle alors que ses parents étaient en train fêter l'anniversaire de Liam et cela l'inquiétait fortement, bien que l'enfant soit un Potter.

« Eh bien le jeune Harry a été confié à la sœur de Lily, pour que la famille puisse prendre soin de Liam et qu'il puisse suivre son entraînement spécial. » Dit joyeusement Albus.

Severus se gela sur place. Il se souvenait de Pétunia, elle était une femme cruelle et vile qui avait été jalouse de ne pas être elle-même une sorcière.

« Est-ce que Lily le sait ? » Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

« Bien sûr qu'elle le sait, Severus, elle le sait. » Dit Dumbledore en buvant un thé.

Severus sortit en tombe du bureau. Il savait que Lily n'abandonnerait jamais son fils pour l'autre. Il trouva Lily dans la Grande Salle. Elle était en train de regarder son fils jouer. Il l'appela.

« Lily. »

« Oui, Severus ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

« As-tu vraiment laisser Harry chez ta sœur ? » Demanda-t-il a son tour.

« Bien sûr. » Se moqua-t-elle.

« C'est ton fils. Tu sais comment elle a réagi quand nous étions enfants. »

« Il n'est pas le garçon qui à Survécu. Il n'a pas besoin de soins tout le temps ou d'attention, pas comme Liam.

« Vous n'êtes plus celle que j'ai connu Mme Potter, vous êtes devenue pire que votre sœur. » Dit Severus employant le vouvoiement indiquant ainsi que tous liens entre eux étaient coupés.

Il quitta Poudlard et transplana au 4 Privet Drive. Il voulait aider le jeune garçon. Mais il ne savait pas encore dans quel état il allait le trouver.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre fini.

En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous a plu ?

À mercredi prochain.

Biz

GIn pour vous servir.


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 3 et à l'heure. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : Astralia32

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumer : Le jumeau d'Harry est supposé Survivant. Harry est envoyé chez les Dursley où il est sauvé à l'âge de 6 ans. Harry James Potter laisse place à Harry Hadiren Rogue. il va à Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans avec son meulleur ami : Drago Malfoy, Harry doit survivre face à la famille qui l'a abandonné lors de ses 1 an.

Voilà fini le blabla, on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Harry était dans son placard sous l'escalier, sa chambre depuis 5 ans, depuis maintenant 8 heures. Les Dursley étaient partis fêter l'anniversaire de Dudley dans un hôtel chic pour aller au zoo et dîner. Ils l'avaient laissé seul, gravement blessé, dans sa _chambre_. Car oui, Vernon lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne devrait pas bouger pendant leur absence en le battant. Nagi n'était pas là ce jour là, Harry lui avait dit d'aller chasser le matin même, ne voulant pas qu'il meurt de faim.

Harry avait compté le nombre de blessures qu'il avait une fois _sa famille partie_. Il avait deux côtes cassées, des plaies profondes dans son dos à cause de la ceinture de Vernon et un gros hématome violacé sur la gorge là où son _oncle_ l'avait prit pour l'emmener de la cave à _sa chambre_.

 _J'avais rien fait._

Pensa Harry.

Il commença à lutter contre l'inconscience qui voulait l'envelopper. Il fut surpris d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée. Il ne bougea pas et réfléchit un instant.

 _Vernon ne serait jamais parti si une personne ou un employé de son travail étaient attendus._

Pensa-t-il.

À 6 ans Harry était un enfant très logique, mais s'était aussi grâce à Nagi.

Il recommença sa lutte contre l'inconscience quand de nouveaux coups retentirent. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des pas souples se glisser à l'intérieur de la maison. Aucun Dursley n'avait un pas souple. Ils étaient bien trop gros ou bruyants pour cela. Il savait avoir besoin d'aide parce qu'il perdait beaucoup de sang, il décida donc de frapper à la porte du placard aussi fort que lui permettait sa petite taille et ses blessures.

Les pas arrivèrent rapidement vers l'endroit où il se trouvait. Harry entendit les verrous et la porte s'ouvrir et dû fermer les yeux à cause de la soudaine luminosité.

Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, quelques secondes plus tard, il put voir un homme qu'il connaissait. Il l'avait déjà vu. Mais où, ça il ne saurait le dire.

« Harry ? » Fit l'homme.

Ce fut tout ce qu'entendit Harry avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Severus Rogue transplana au numéro 4 Privet Drive en tenue moldue noire. Il n'y avait pas de voiture dans l'allée, signe que la famille, ou du moins un membre de la famille Dursley, était parti. Il frappa quand même à la porte au cas ou la sœur de Mme Potter serait présente, mais personne ne répondit.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un _Alohomora_ quand il fut sûr qu'aucun moldu ne puisse le voir et entra dans la maison.

Tout était propre à en être malade, tout était calme. Dans des cadres figuraient des photos de deux porc et de Pétunia Evans. Mais aucun signe d'Harry Potter dans cette maison.

Severus fut coupé dans sa contemplation par de faibles coups frappés à la porte qui se trouvait sous l'escalier. Il déverrouilla les verrous d'un simple coup de baguette et ouvrit la porte. L'odeur du sang et de l'urine lui monta au nez immédiatement. Il vit un garçon. Le garçon qu'il cherchait.

Le garçon de 6 ans ne semblait en avoir que 3 ou 4 tellement il était petit. Un hématome en forme de main se trouvait sur son coup et son dos était trempé de sang. Sang qui commençait à former une petite flaque autour de lui.

« Harry ? » Appela doucement le Maître des Potions.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas, tombant dans l'inconscience. Rogue le prit dans ses bras.

« Oh Harry, je suis désolé, de ne pas t'avoir trouvé plus tôt. » Murmura-t-il.

Dans son esprit un plan d'action se dessinait déjà. Il savait que le temps lui était compté. Il reproduit une réplique parfaite du petit garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras, toutes blessures comprises. Sauf que la réplique d'Harry avait succombé de ses blessures.

Après avoir enlevé toutes traces de magie et de sa présence, il quitta la maison et transplana à un endroit où il savait qu'il obtiendrait de l'aide pour le jeune garçon dans ses bras.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy était dans son salon avec sa femme, Narcissa Malfoy et leur fils de 6 ans, Drago Malfoy. Les trois Malfoy avaient les cheveux blonds blanc, les yeux gris orageux et la peau pâle. Lucius lisait le journal, Narcissa lisait tout en gardant un œil sur son fils qui lisait lui aussi un livre de potions. Soudainement un elfe de maison apparut dans un « pop » sonore faisant sursauter les trois personnes dans la pièce.

« Monsieur Severus est ici avec un enfant blessé. Tissy doit-elle les ramener au Maître ? » Demanda l'elfe à Lucius.

Avant que le patriarche ne puisse répondre son meilleur ami entra dans le salon avec un enfant blessé qui avait l'air d'avoir 3 ou 4 ans.

« Lucius, j'ai besoin de ton aide. » Dit désespérément Severus.

Les Malfoy eurent tous le souffle coupé face à l'état de l'enfant.

« Va dans la chambre d'ami. Drago, dis à Dobby de m'apporter toutes les potions de guérisons qu'il y a dans le Manoir. » Dit Lucius en suivant son ami.

Après quelques escaliers, avoir tourné à gauche et avancé jusqu'au fond du couloir. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre indiquée par Lucius.

« Mets le sur le lit que je puisse lancer un sort de diagnostic. » Dit le blond.

Rogue le fit et l'aristocrate lança le sort indiqué. Un parchemin apparut énumérant toutes les blessures du garçon. Lucius grimaça à la vue du nombre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucius ? » Demanda Severus inquiet. Normalement, il aurait été capable de lancer ce sort mais celui qu'il avait lancé pour la production du Harry mort lui avait prit la majorité de sa magie vu que c'était un sortilège permanent et sombre, ainsi que la suppression de toutes traces de son passage.

« Il a 2 côtes cassées , de nombreuses plaies au dos dûes à des coups de ceintures, l'hématome sur son cou vient d'une tentative d'étranglement. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il y a également de vieilles blessures plus ou moins bien soignée s. » Dit Lucius alors que Narcissa venait d'entrer avec Drago et Dobby dans la pièce.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Nacissa déclara :

« Alors au travail, je ne veux pas que ce petit meure. »

* * *

Il fallut plusieurs heures pour guérir toutes les blessures d'Harry, après avoir fini, ils s'assirent regardant la poitrine du petit monter et descendre lentement.

« Qui est ce garçon, Sev ? Comment se fait-i qu'il soit dans cet état ? » Demanda Lucius.

« C'était Harry James Potter. Les Potter l'ont abandonné à la famille de la sœur de Mme Potter, i ans. » Gronda Severus, en colère à la pensée de son ancienne amie.

« Tu appelles Lily Mme Potter, maintenant ? » Dit Narcissa en levant un sourcil.

« Elle a cessé d'être mon amie quand elle n'a montré aucun remord sur le fait d'abandonner son fils à ses monstres. »

Drago regarda son parrain avec de la peur, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends Oncle Sev, par '' était Harry James Potter '' ? » Demanda le jeune Malfoy.

Il avait beau avoir 6 ans, il était intelligent.

« Eh bien, Harry James Potter repose mort dans le placard sous l'escalier de son ancienne famille. » Dit Severus. Pensant que s'il était arrivé trop tard le garçon le serait vraiment.

« Que faisons-nous ? » Fit Lucius.

« Se sera mon fils. » Dit le professeur de Potions.

* * *

Ils attendirent que l'enfant se réveille. Ce dernier se réveilla 1 heure plus tard. La première personne qu'il vit fut une femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus-gris.

« Hey Chéri, comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Bien, Madame. » Répondit Harry faisant sourire la femme.

« Bien. » Fit l'homme qu'il connaissait mais qu'il ne savait plus d'où.

En le regardant bien, Harry le reconnut. Il se souvenait de tout son passé et il se souvenait que cet homme était présent lors de sa fête d'anniversaire, sa seule d'ailleurs.

« Je suis Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions et professeur de Potion à Poudlard. » Dit l'homme en noir. « Lui. » Il désigna Lucius. « C'est Lucius Malfoy, sa femme, Narcissa. Et Drago leur fils. » Termina-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Harry qui guérissait tes blessures ? » Demanda Narcissa.

« Nagi, Madame. » Répondit l'enfant.

« Nagi ? » Répéta Lucius.

« Un serpent. Il me guérissait quand mon oncle me punissait. » Dit Harry.

Il ne voyait aucune raison de mentir sur le lieux d'où venait ses blessures, puisqu'ils les avaient vu.

En grandissant avec l'abus, Harry aurait pu croire qu'il méritait les coups. Mais il y avait eut Nagi, qui l'avait aidé. Qui lui avait apprit tout ce qu'il n'aurait pas apprit s'il n'avait pas été là. Il avait aussi grâce à Nagi, accepté l'abandon de ses parents biologiques. Il n'attendait que le jour où il saurait qu'il pourrait changer de nom et pourrait les haïr plus qu'il ne les haïssait déjà. Il voulait se venger.

« Le monde entier pensera que tu es mort. » Prévint Severus. « Tu iras à Poudlard dans 5 ans et rencontreras le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu. Tu pourras le remettre à sa place. Mais avant cela j'ai une proposition à te faire. » Poursuivit-il. « Voudrais-tu devenir mon fils ? »

Ça y est la bombe était lâchée.

« Oui ! Je veux vous avoir comme papa ! Merci ! » Dit Harry, heureux d'avoir un vrai papa.

Après cette nouvelle Lucius alla chercher des papiers qu'il gardait toujours chez lui en cas de besoin et les donna à son ami.

Severus sourit en voyant des papiers d'adoption.

« Bien Harry. Il te faut un nouveau nom. » Dit le Maître des Potions.

Harry hocha la tête heureux de pouvoir enfin changer de nom.

« Que dirais-tu de Harry Hadrien Rogue ? » Poursuivit Rogue.

« Oh oui ! J'aime bien ! » Dit Harry.

Severus avait voulu garder le premier prénom de l'enfant, parce qu'il savait qu'il voulait se venger. Il aimait Hadrien et il lui avait donné son nom de famille.

Il remplit le nouveau nom sur les papiers. Et proposa à son nouveau fils s'il voulait faire une adoption par le sang, ce qu'Harry accepta après les explications.

Une fois les papiers remplis, Severus les envoya au ministère. Harry parla avec Drago de Poudlard. Chacun donnant leur avis sur chaque Maison. Car oui, Harry connaissait Poudlard. Nagi lui avait tout appris. Ils parlèrent ensuite de tout est de rien et devinrent très vite amis.

Severus avait décidé d'attendre pour l'adoption par le sang que le garçon puisse se lever, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de se connaître. Ainsi Severus raconta sa vie à son nouveau fils et Harry fit de même.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre fini.

En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous a plu ?

À mercredi prochain.

Biz

GIn pour vous servir.


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 4. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : Astralia32

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumer : Le jumeau d'Harry est supposé Survivant. Harry est envoyé chez les Dursley où il est sauvé à l'âge de 6 ans. Harry James Potter laisse place à Harry Hadiren Rogue. il va à Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans avec son meulleur ami : Drago Malfoy, Harry doit survivre face à la famille qui l'a abandonné lors de ses 1 an.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _fiche Chacha_

Merci pour tes Reviews, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plais ? Voici le chapitre que tu attendais. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Merci pour ta Review, tu sais, tu as le temps de lire. De toute façon je poste une fois par semaine. Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien pour les alerte. Même si je dois t'avouer que je n'aimerai pas non plus. Tu en sera plus dans le prochain chapitre pour la réaction des Dursley. Pour les Potter et Dumby, je ne peux pas e dire maintenant puisque je ne sais pas encore. J'improvise ^^. Donc dans ce chapitre, tu verra l'évolution entre Harry et Sev'. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Lady hinata1_

Merci pour ta Review, je suis heureuse qu'elle te plais. Voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _sdom_

Merci pour ta Review. Il est vrai que les choses vont un peu vite. Mais, je n'y peux rien. Mon imagination par toute seule. Oui je sais, Sev' est un grand méchat sadique et horrible mais il faut comprendre que lui aussi s'est fait maltraité dans son enfance donc il ne peut que compatir avec Harry. Sinon, voici le chapitre 4. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review. Ce sont des prophétie de mon invention et Voldemort n'en entend qu'une partie comme dans les livres. Tu rencontrera Nagi dans ce chapitre. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Aurelei_

Merci pour ta Review. Tu rencontreras Nagi dans ce chapitre. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _nous avons 83_

Merci pour ta Review. Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plais. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _93prenayapatade_

Merci de votre commentaire. Je suis heureux que ma fic vous plaît. Voici le seque. Bonne lecture. Biz

* * *

Voilà fini le blabla, on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Harry put se lever seulement 3 jours plus tard. Mais il connaissait à présent toute la vie de son nouveau père. Du début à la fin. Son enfance. La rencontre avec sa 'génitrice' comme le disait Sev. Son entrée à Poudlard. Les Maraudeurs qui le maltraitaient. Sa passion pour les Potions. Son vœu de devenir Maître des Potions. Puis celui de devenir Mangemort puis Espion. Pour ensuite devenir Professeur.

Oui il lui avait tout dit et cela avait aidé Harry. Lui aussi lui avait raconté toute sa vie.

Comment c'était passé la nuit d'Halloween – Severus avait été surpris de savoir que c'était Harry le vrai Survivant. - Comment Voldemort lui avait dit qu'il aurait de l'aide. Comment il avait fini chez les Dursley. Son envie de vengeance sur les Potter. Les '' Punitions '' que son Oncle lui donnait. Comment il avait rencontrer Nagi. Comment Vernon le frappait parce qu'il avait des meilleurs notes que son cousin. Tout.

Harry n'appelait pas encore son nouveau père Papa ou Père, mais Sev. Quand il put se lever, Drago lui fit visiter tout le Manoir et Harry fut choqué de voir une maison aussi grande. Son ami avait simplement répondu que les Malfoy avait beaucoup d'argent.

Les jours défilèrent tranquillement puis les Malfoy organisèrent une fête pour l'adoption par le sang. Une fois celle-ci fini tous allèrent se coucher et le lendemain le résultat sur Harry était tout simplement magnifique.

Il avait les cheveux longs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Des yeux aussi noirs que se de son père mais si on les regardaient bien on pouvait y percevoir quelques reflets vert forêt. Un teint pâle. Il avait grandit et était à présent de la même taille que ceux de son âge. Il était tout simplement magnifique et cela son père ne cesser de le répété.

* * *

1 mois s'écoula après cet événement. Et Harry s'inquiétait. Il s'inquiétait parce que Nagi et lui avait un lien très fort entre eux et qu'il aurait dû normalement le retrouver sans problème.

Severus lui proposa d'aller voir chez lui et Harry acquiesça.

Ils allèrent donc à l'Impasse du Tisseur après avoir dit au revoir à leurs amis et qu'ils reviendrait dans une semaine.

Une fois arrivé par cheminette, Sev demanda à Harry si son serpent était là.

$ _Ssssaalut Harrrry._ $ Siffla Nagi en glissant vers son ami.

« Il est là. » Dit Harry.

Severus fut surpris par la taille du serpent qui mesurait au moins 10 mètre. C'est un Velso. Les Velsos étaient des serpents très rares qui étaient spécialisé dans la guérison et savait se cachait. Nagi était de couleur argenté avec quelque trait vert émeraude sur le dos. Ses yeux étaient de couleurs rubis. Ce qui rappela au Maître des Potions les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il devait avouer que ce serpent était magnifique.

« C'est donc lui. » Dit l'homme en noir.

« Oui. »

$ _Pourquoi sssennss-tu comme luii ? Il sssennt comme ton père._ $ Siffla Nagi.

« Il demande pourquoi je sens comme toi. Il dit que tu sens comme mon père. » Traduisit Harry pour Sev.

$ _Ccc'est mon nouveau père._ $ Siffla-t-il ensuite en fourchelangue.

$ _D'accord._ $

Puis Harry se mit à lui expliquer tout ce qu'il s'était passé lors de son absence.

Nagi, lui, lui expliqua qu'il avait reconnu que le corps était un faux. Qu'il était donc venu ici en suivant sa trace. Le serpent lui dit qu'il était également heureux qu'Harry soit heureux.

Entre temps Harry traduisait la discussion pour que son père comprenne.

* * *

Puis tout une année s'écoula.

Harry avait appris grâce aux Malfoy l'étiquette des sangs-purs. La politique. Drago était désormais son meilleur ami. Nagi était toujours avec lui et partager chaque moment de bonheur que son maître avait. Ils décidèrent entre temps de monter un plan pour faire payer aux Dursley les dégâts qu'ils avait fait à Harry.

Harry adorait les Malfoy. Sa relation avec son père s'étaient développé.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre fini.

En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous a plu ?

À mercredi prochain.

nous

GIn pour vous servir.


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 5. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : Astralia32

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumer : Le jumeau d'Harry est supposé Survivant. Harry est envoyé chez les Dursley où il est sauvé à l'âge de 6 ans. Harry James Potter laisse place à Harry Hadiren Rogue. il va à Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans avec son meulleur ami : Drago Malfoy, Harry doit survivre face à la famille qui l'a abandonné lors de ses 1 an.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Pims10_

Merci pour ta Review, Tu verra dans ce chapitre comment on réagit les Dursley, Vernon l'a enterré dans son jardin très très profondément. Tu verra pour les Potter. Sur ce, bonne lecture Biz.

 _AccroOvanpire_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Violà le prochain chapitre. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Merci pour ta Review, ouin je sais je vais vite mais en effet je veux passé à l'essentiel : l'arrivé à Poudlard. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Lady hinata1_

Merci pour ta Review, je suis heureuse qu'elle te plais. Tu verras la punition dans ce chapitre. En effet elle sera terrible. Voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _93prenayapatade_

Thanks you for your Review. You will have details about the Dursley in this chapter, I publish every Wednesday, so once a week. Good reading. Biz

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review. En effet mais dans ce chapitre, tu serra plus sur les Dursley. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Juliana_

Merci pour ta Review, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Mamy 83_

Merci pour ta Review. Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, tu trouvera des détails sur les Dursley dans ce chapitre et les Potter nous les verront de le chapitre suivant. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fini le blabla, on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Lorsque les Dursley rentrèrent chez eux le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley, ils furent heureux de voir que Harry était mort et fêtèrent ça. Vernon se débarrassa du corps qui était en réalité faux. Et le lendemain, il raconta à tout le monde que son neveu était devenu incontrôlable, brutal avec son cousin et bien d'autre choses horribles . Il dit aussi que l'enfant avait était envoyé dans un camp pour l'aider. Et comme tous croyaient que les membres de la famille Dursley étaient de bonnes personnes, il les crurent.

Pétunia n'eut pas de mal à jouer le rôle de la Tante fatiguée . Elle eut beaucoup d'aide de la part de ses voisins.

« Vous auriez entendu toutes les menaces qu'il disait à Dudley ou comment il me parlait. Quand je ne lui donnais pas ce qu'il voulait, il me donnait des coups de pieds en me disant que j'étais méchante avec lui, alors que je faisait de mon mieux. » Leurs disait-elle souvent.

Dudley de son côté jouait également bien son rôle de cousin qui tentait de s'entendre avec son cousin.

« Quand je lui demandé de jouer avec moi et qu'il a perdu, il m'a frappé pour que je laisse gagner quand on a rejoué. Je le laissais caresser ma tortue et il l'a jetée par la fenêtre. Il me menaçait si je ne voulais pas lui donner mes jouets. » Se plaignait-il.

Bien sûr tout ceci était faux.

Après cette première semaine de mensonges, les choses chez eux allèrent plutôt mal. Après que Pétunia ait mangé un repas non préparé par son neveu, elle se redit compte qu'il était un bien meilleur cuisinier qu'elle. Aucun de ses repas n'était bon. Ils étaient trop cuits ou pas assez. Dudley avait même dû aller à l'hôpital après une intoxication alimentaire seulement quelques mois plus tard.

Les jardins avaient perdu de leurs beauté. Les travaux extérieurs n'étaient jamais finis et bientôt leur maison ne fut plus la même que lorsque Harry était là. La pelouse n'était plus aussi verte qu'auparavant et Pétunia dû bientôt réaliser toute les tâches que son neveu faisait habituellement.

Et c'est seulement là qu'elle regrettait que son neveu ne soit plus là. Il cuisinait bien. La vaisselle brillait. La maison en elle-même brillait. Il avait sa façon de jardiner. Elle ne faisait rien comme lui le faisait. Et ça les voisins commencèrent à le remarquer.

Vernon se plaignait de l'état de a maison, Dudley, lui, se plaignait de la nourriture qu'il devait manger. Pétunia elle ne savait plus quoi faire et regrettait que son neveu soit mort.

* * *

Un an passa passa et au milieu d'une nuit trois personnes apparurent sur le pas de leurs porte. Ils étaient habillés de somptueuses robes. Pétunia reconnut alors l'ami d'enfance de sa sœur : Severus Rogue.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, en colère.

Severus ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil.

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir continuer cette conversation devant la porte, Tunie ? À moins que tu ne veuilles que tes voisins ne nous voient. » Demanda d'une voix trainante et froide Severus.

Pétunia s'empressa de les laisser entrer et les parents Malfoy ne purent s'empêcher de froncer le nez devant cette maison.

« Votre mari et votre enfant sont dans le salon, non ? » Demanda Lucius d'une voix impassible.

La colère de Pet' – comme l'appelé Vernon – se changea en peur.

« N... Non ! Allez-vous-en ! » Grogna-t-elle. Mais avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre, une voix s'éleva venant du salon :

« Que ce passe-t-il, Pet' ? »

Severus sortit sa baguette. Cet homme était Vernon Dursley. Celui qui avait battu et maltraité son fils. Il pointa son arme sur la moldue et lui fit signe d'aller vers le salon.

« Pet' que... » Mais il se tut en voyant l'arme pointée sur sa femme. « QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAÎTES DANS MA MAISON, SALE MONSTRE ! » Hurla-t-il en se levant.

« Asseyez-vous La Baleine. » Dit sèchement Lucius. Et Vernon s'assit se recroquevilla sur le canapé.

Severus ordonna à Pétunia de s'asseoir entre son mari et son fils et elle demanda à nouveau :

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Pour votre neveu qui est... mort. » Répondit l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Ce monstre est dans une maison pour enfant en difficulté ! » Dit Vernon. « Il était indiscipliné et nous ne pouvions pas le garder plus longtemps. »

Un rire froid et sombre s'échappa des lèvres du Maître des Potions, faisant se figer les trois moldus.

« Monstre ? Troublé ? » dit-il avec un rictus méprisant. « Arrêtez de me mentir, Dursley. Je connais la vérité. Je peux voir vos pensées et peut tout voir. » Le visage de Vernon vira au blanc neige et le nouveau père ajouta dans un rire froid. « Oh oui, je sais tout ce que vous avez fait à cet enfant. Chaque coup. Chaque punition. Chaque mot. Je sais tout. » Les trois sorciers firent un sourires sadique. « Ce sont vous les monstres. Les êtres anormaux. Oh que oui. »

« Que veux-tu ? » Gémit Pet'.

À cette question, Sev' sortit trois fioles, de trois couleurs différentes. Narcissa ricana.

« Vous allez êtres puni, bien sûr. » dit-elle pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivait. « Qui est le premier ? » Demanda-t-elle à ses complices.

« Moi. » Dit Lucius.

« Je les ai créée, il n'y aura aucune trace. » Prévint Sev'.

« Toi, Porc fils. » Dit Lucius en faisant un signe vers Dudley. Il tenait une fiole de couleur vert pâle. « Cette potion produira deux malédictions sur toi. La première est que tu mangeras sans jamais être rassasier. Ce qui fait que tu continueras de manger à n'en plus pouvoir. La seconde est drôle, tout ce que tu mangeras aura le goût de légume et de fois. Ce que tu semble détester. Les effets dureront 1 an. » Puis l'aristocrate lui fit avaler la potion de force avant de reculer.

Puis ce fut au tour de Narcissa d'avancer, elle tenait une fiole de couleur marron écœurant. Un rire froid sortit de sa jolie bouche et elle dit :

« Ah Pétunia, quelle honte. Vous faîtes honte à tout être humain. Cette potion, vous fera voir votre maison toujours propre et vous ne penserez pas à la nettoyer. Elle durera 3 ans. Oh, mais que penseront vos voisins quand ils verront l'état de votre demeure ? Ils verront votre véritable image. »

Les yeux de la moldue ne reflétaient que sa peur et son angoisse. Elle ne voulait pas devenir comme ça. Elle n'avait rien fait pour subir ça. Mais, elle fut, comme son fils, forcée de boire cette horrible potion.

Puis, vint finalement le tour de Severus de s'avancer. Il tenait une potion de couleur rouge sang, le regard sadique.

« Ceci est ma préférée. Parfaite pour les personnes comme vous. Je l'ai beaucoup utilisé quand Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, était en vie. » Il força le port à boire la potion. « Vous sentirez toute la douleur que vous aviez affligé à votre neveu. Chaque coup, chaque mot. Chaque os brisé. Vous sentirez tout cela au cours des 5 prochaines années, dans le même ordre que tout ce que vous lui avez fait. Vous entendrez tout les noms que vous lui aviez donner. Et cela sans répit. » Son rictus était presque fou. « Aucun d'entre vous ne pourra parler de cela. Votre esprit va ce dilué lentement et douloureusement. Vous serez probablement fous. Seulement si vous survivez. Harry a survécu. Mais vous vous n'avez pas sa magie. » Les trois sorciers se dirigèrent vers la porte. « C'est votre dernière nuit, alors profitez-en. » Finit l'homme en noir.

Puis ils transplanèrent pour aller se coucher, heureux.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre fini.

En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous a plu ?

À mercredi prochain.

Biz

GIn pour vous servir.


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 6. Avec un jour de retard, désolée, je n'avait pas de co hier. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : Astralia32

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumer : Le jumeau d'Harry est supposé Survivant. Harry est envoyé chez les Dursley où il est sauvé à l'âge de 6 ans. Harry James Potter laisse place à Harry Hadiren Rogue. il va à Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans avec son meulleur ami : Drago Malfoy, Harry doit survivre face à la famille qui l'a abandonné lors de ses 1 an.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Pims10_

Merci pour ta Review, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture Biz.

 _anujen666_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Merci pour ta Review, en effet la vengeance se fait tard, mais ils devaient préparer un plan et Sev' devait réaliser les fameuse potions. Oui, les voisins croient vraiment qu'Harry est dans un centre spécial. Je ne pense pas que je parlerais des Dursley après cette fameuse visite. Dans ce chapitre Harry ira sur le Chemin de Traverse et rencontrera les Potter. Alors, Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Lady hinata1_

Merci pour ta Review, je suis heureuse qu'elle te plais. Tu verras la punition dans ce chapitre. En effet elle sera terrible. Voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _93prenayapatade_

Merci de votre commentaire. Vous verrez Potter dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture. Biz

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review. Pétinua n'est pas foncièrement mauvaise en effet, et oui les Durley aurai préféré mourir que de subir cela, surtout pour Vernon. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Juliana_

Merci pour ta Review, en effet, ils payent, voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _J tezuka_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, voilà la suite bonne lecture, Biz.

 _Fait le_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _nous avons 83_

Merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite qui concerne les Potter. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Merci pour ta Review, en effet se sont des vengeance bien sadique de nos très aimé Serpentard, non, tu ne verra pas comment les Dursley vivront cela, je ne sais pas, peut-être serai-ce la dernière fois que j'en parle ou peut-être que non. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fini le blabla, on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Le lendemain du onzième anniversaire d'Harry, ce dernier se leva de bonne humeur et sortie de sa chambre du manoir Malfoy. Il alla joyeusement à la salle à manger et lança un « Bonjour ! » tout joyeux avant de commencer son petit-déjeuné.

Son père, son oncle, sa tante et son meilleur ami lui répondirent la même chose, heureux de voir l'ancien fils des Potter aussi heureux.

Puis au milieu du repas, un elfe de maison apparut dans un léger pop, deux lettres à la mains.

« Les lettre de Poudlard des jeune Maîtres sont arrivé. » Dit-il en donnant les lettres aux deux garçons avant de disparaître.

« Nos lettre Day ! » S'exclama Harry plus joyeux qu'auparavant.

Chaque lettre portant leurs noms. Celle du jeune blond : Monsieur Drago Malfy. Et celle du brun : Monsieur Harry Snape.

« Eh, ouvrez-les. » Sourit Lucius.

Ce que les deux garçons s'empressèrent de faire.

 _École de sorcellerie Poudlard_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _Monsieur Rogue,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez était admis à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Veuillez trouver ci-joint une liste des livres et matériels dont vous aurez besoin._

 _Veuillez prendre note que l'école débutera le 1_ _er_ _Septembre._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice adjointe_

Harry regarda la liste qui indiquer tout les livres et le matériel dont il avait besoin. Il relut une nouvelle fois sa lettre, puis regarda Drago. Ils sourirent avant de se tourner vers les 3 adultes, un regard doux et sérieux sur leurs visages.

« Peut-on aller au Chemin de Traverse ? S'il vous plaît ? » Demandèrent-ils à l'unisson avec un regard suppliant.

« Oui. » Répondit Narcissa.

Et ce fut une demi-heure plus tard qu'ils se tenaient devant la cheminée.

« Bon, Narcissa tu passe en première. Puis ce sera au tour de Drago, puis Harry. Et je passerais derrière Severus. » Dit Lucius et tous hochèrent la tête.

Nacissa s'avança dans la cheminée, elle était vêtue d'une robe de sorcier d'un bleu très clair. Elle mit en place son masque de froideur, prit un peu poudre de cheminette et cria :

« Chemin de Traverse ! »

Puis ce fut au tour de Drago d'aller dans la cheminée. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier couleur argent, qui allé très bien avec ses yeux. Comme sa mère avant lui, il mit son masque de froideur en place, prit de la poudre verte et hurla sa destination d'une voix froide.

Harry sourit en s'avançant dans la cheminée.

 _Tu changeras jamais, Dray._

Pensa-t-il.

Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier verte émeraude et ses cheveux était soigneusement coiffé mais laissé à l'air libre. Ce qui lui donner un air d'ange. Il caressa Nagi qui était autour de son cou et son visage perdit toutes traces d'émotions, il prit de la poudre de cheminette et dit la même destination qu'avaient dit Drago et sa tante.

Son père ne l'avait en rien forcé à cacher ses émotions. Harry l'avait voulu tout seul. Il savait qu'une émotion perçu pouvait être une arme contre lui. Alors il avait fait le choix de les cachés.

Severus et Lucius arrivèrent quelques secondes le jeune Snape et ils purent enfin commencer leurs courses.

Voyant le Chemin de Traverse bondé de journaliste Sev' dit :

« Je peux comprendre que l'allée soit très occupé un mois avant la rentré des classes, mais pourquoi y a-t-il autant de journalistes ? »

« C'est logique, père. Liam, 11 ans, va probablement à Poudlard aussi. Donc, il doit obligatoirement passé par ici pour acheté ses fournitures. » Répondit d'un ton froid son fils.

Il est vrai qu'il était très mature pour son âge. Mais cela personne n'y pouvait rien.

« Tant que nous ne le croisons pas, je m'en fiche. » Dit Drago d'une voix trainante.

« Premier arrêt Gringott's. » Dit Naricissa en prenant la tête du groupe.

Ils allèrent chercher l'argent dont ils avaient besoin. Ils se séparèrent, se donnant un point de rendez-vous. Après avoir dit à leurs parents qu'ils seraient là à l'heure, ils allèrent dans le magasin de Mme Guipure.

« Bonjour vous deux, je suppose que vous venez pour vos robes pour Poudlard ? » Lança la couturière aux deux garçons.

« Oui, Madame. » Dit Harry.

« D'accord, venez. » Répondit-elle en faisant signe à Drago de s'approcher.

Quand elle eut finit de faire essayer des robes à Drago et pris ses mesures. Elle lui donna les robes demander. La couturière aller passé à Harry quand 3 personnes firent leurs entrés dans la boutique de vêtements : Lily, James et Liam Potter.

Liam avait les cheveux d'un noir de jaie en bataille de son père. Il avait les yeux bruns et la peau bronzée. Liam était aussi un enfant grassouillet et pas du tout mignon ou beau. Harry était constamment commenté sur sa beauté, tout comme Drago.

« Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de notre petit garçon. » Dit Lily d'une voix hautaine.

« Pauvre bébé. » Murmura Drago à son ami. Et Harry émit un petit rire ce que Liam entendit et se tourna vers l'ami de Drago.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle, la fille ? » Lui demanda son ancien frère en colère, alors que ses anciens parents le regarder.

Dray aller parler mais Harry le devança.

« Le fait que tu penses être beau. Tu es presque aussi gros que mon cousin. Tu es tellement orgueilleux que cela te perdra. Et je pense que tu as besoin de lunette parce que je ne suis pas une fille mais un garçon. » Dit Harry d'une voix moqueuse.

Liam était devenu rouge de colère.

« Savez-vous à qui vous parlez, jeune homme ? » Demanda James outré que l'on parle ainsi à son fils. « C'est Liam Potter. »

« Je suis le garçon-qui-avait-survécu. J'ai vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui. » Dit Liam à Harry.

« Alors si tu as tellement confiance en toi, pourquoi ne pas l'appelé Voldemort ? » Les journalistes présents ainsi que les Potter tressaillirent. « Vous êtes de tellement lâches. » Dit-il avec dégoût, un tel dégoût que les Potter reculèrent d'un pas.

« Maintenant, vous allez arrêter jeune homme. » Dit Lily, poussé par son côté Gryffondor. « Vous n'êtes pas une personne importante comme l'est notre fils. Vous n'êtes pas spécial. »

Harry se mit à rire froidement.

« Tu as vu Potty, ta mère t'utilise comme excuse. »

« Comment osez-vous lui parlez ?! » S'exclama la mère de l'Élu en s'avançant vers son ancien fils. Mais Drago se plaça entre eux.

« Mme Potter, osez mettre une main sur le fils de mon Parrain et vous ne serez pas ce qu'il vous arrivera. » Dit Drago d'une voix menaçante. Lily pâlit et recula.

« Son... Fi... Fils ? » Dit-elle, le souffle coupé, choquée.

« Oui, le fils de Severus Rogue, lui-même. Madame pouvez-vous vous occuper de mon ami avant ses gens ? » Demanda le jeune Malfoy à la couturière qui acquiesça avant de s'occuper d'Harry.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, James dit :

« Vous ne nous présentez pas votre ami, Monsieur Malfoy ? » Dans sa voix, on pouvez percevoir son agacement face à cet enfant.

« J'aurais aimé, mais vous êtes pas assez intelligent pour cela. Allé viens Ry', on s'en va. » Lui répondit le blond.

Puis ils sortirent de la boutique.

« Tu t'es super bien défendu Ry' Parrain sera fière de toi quand nous lui raconterons ce qu'il s'est passé. Par contre, je pense qu'il te dira de faire attention avec Liam à Poudlard. Rappelles-toi quand il nous à dit que les parents du Survivant seront professeurs là-bas, que la mère ferai étude des Moldus et le père assisterai Mme Bibine. Donc s'ils sont là-bas, ils vont te faire toutes les misères du monde. » Le prévint Dray.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Dray. Tu pourras dire à mon père que tu m'a déjà prévenu en lui disant que je ferais attention à moi. » Répondit Ry'.

« Et je serai là pour toi. »

« Merci, allons acheté nos ingrédients de Potions. Ensuite, nous irons à la librérie, puis nous irons rejoindres les parents chez Ollivender. »

Ils allèrent acheté les ingrédients de Potion, ainsi que le chaudron demander sur la liste, puis allèrent chez Fleurry et Boot. Ils achetèrent les livres dont ils avaient besoin et Harry s'acheta quelque livres de lecture en plus. Principalement sur les Potions, la Défense et des livres sur les types de guérison.

Finalement, ils firent un détour à Ménagerie Magique pour s'acheter un animal.

Drago choisit un hibou ressemblant à un aigle au plumage gris foncé avec quelques plumes d'or. Il décida de le nommé Arès. Harry, lui, choisi un harfang des neiges magnifique qui avait des tâches noires et grises sur son plumage blanc neige. Il décida de l'appelée Athéna. À cause de son intelligence. Le vendeur lui avait dit que cette chouette était très intelligente et qu'elle ne choisit que les gens intelligents.

Enfin, ils allèrent chercher leurs baguettes magiques trouvant les 3 adultes près du magasin. Ils racontèrent leur rencontre avec les Potter. Et en effet, comme l'avait prédit Drago, Severus conseilla à Harry de faire attention à lui à Poudlard. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et Ollivender s'exclama à leur vu :

« Ah, Messieurs Rogue et Malfoy. Je vous attendais. Bien, Monsieur Malfoy d'abord. »

Drago essaya plusieurs Baguette avant de trouver la sienne.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Harry, après avoir essayer presque tout le magasin, Ollivender resta pensif.

« Je reviens tout de suite. » Dit-il en partant dans le fond de son magasin.

Il revint et tendit une baguette au jeune Rogue qui la pris doucement.

« 11cm, bois de houx, en noyau un plume de phénix et du venin de Basilic. » Dit-il.

Le petit groupe était étonné par le noyau de la baguette : un côté lumineux et un sombre.

Harry sentait une chaleur se répandre en lui mais il ressentait également un vide. Un manque. Comme si quelque chose venait de s'éteindre en lui. Il le mentionna au vendeur qui répondit :

« Cela à du sens. Voyez-vous cette baguette à une sœur, et sa sœur n'est pas là. Cette baguette agira comme vous le voudrais, mais vous sentirez toujours qu'il vous manque quelque chose. Vous et le propriétaire de la sœur de votre baguette êtes destiné à travailler ensemble vers un objectif commun. » Dit Ollivender, laissant le groupe songeur.

$ _Tu rencontreras le Seigneur des Ténèbres de nouveau pour travailler avec lui sur un objectif commun._ $ Siflla Nagi autour des épaules d'Harry. Ce dernier hocha la tête.

$ _Oui, j'ai sentit ma cicatrice me brûler un peu durant mon passé, ce qui prouve qu'il est vivant._ $ Siffla Harry.

Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était sorti du magasin du fabriquant de baguette et était maintenant près du Chaudron Baveur et s'apprêtait à reprendre la cheminée.

Ils rentrèrent dans le manoir Malfoy, Harry leur parla du fait que Voldemort était toujours vivant et les adultes partirent se couché heureux de cette nouvelle.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre fini.

Encore désolée pour le retard.

En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous a plu ?

À mercredi prochain.

nous

Gin pour vous servir.


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour à tous,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 7. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumer : Le jumeau d'Harry est supposé Survivant. Harry est envoyé chez les Dursley où il est sauvé à l'âge de 6 ans. Harry James Potter laisse place à Harry Hadiren Rogue. il va à Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans avec son meulleur ami : Drago Malfoy, Harry doit survivre face à la famille qui l'a abandonné lors de ses 1 an.

 **Information :**

 **Je vais tous reposter avec toutes les corrections effectuées entre temps. Je ferai cela pour toutes mes fics.**

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Pims10_

Merci pour ta Review, oui en effet tu as pu voir dans le chapitre précédent la rencontre avec les Potter, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture Biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Merci pour ta Review, en effet les Potter sont vraiment imbu d'eux-même. Dray ne laissera personne faire de mal à son Ry', oui ils se méfieront d'eux. Vois le chapitre vers Pourlard. Alors, Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review. En effet les Potter ont élevé leurs fils comme la dernière merveille du monde, mais ils sont imbu d'eux-même, je ne dévoilerai rien sur le camp d'Harry pour le moment, tu découvrira quand tu lira. Voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

* * *

 _J tezuka_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, Harry parle en effet fourchelang en pleine rue mais Sev' a inventé un sort qui permet à son fils de n'être entendu que par son serpent lorsqu'il lui parle. Voilà la suite bonne lecture, Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Merci pour ta Review, ah ah, si tu crois que je vais te révélé cette information eh bien tu t'es trompé. Sur ceux, bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Cherisch_

Merci pour ta Review, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, voilà la suite, Bonne Lecture, Biz.

 _Iyra oublier_

Merci pour ta Review, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, voilà la suite, Bonne Lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fini le blabla, on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Le mois avant la rentrée à Poudlard passa rapidement pour Severus mais trop lentement pour Drago et Harry. Ils avaient passé leur temps à lire leurs manuels pour les cours et Harry les connaissait déjà par cœur. Drago, lui, était devenu encore plus protecteur envers son Ry', il était toujours inquiet lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas en vue. Car un jour dans un restaurant, Harry avait fais la rencontre d'un élève qui rentré en quatrième année, à Poufsouffle, il s'était présenter sous le nom de Cédric Diggory, et n'avait pas arrêter de dévorer le jeune brun des yeux. Et ça Drago ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Alors il lui avait parler, lui disant que s'était son Ry' et le jeune avait seulement répondu que lui et Harry seraient simplement ami. Pendant ce temps, Severus et les Malfoy avaient apprit que quelqu'un avait tenté de cambriolé Gringotts, qui était censé être l'endroit le plus sûr au monde, à part Pourdlar, bien sûr.

* * *

Et maintenant, toute la famille se trouvait sur le quai 93/4 devant le PoudlardExpres.

« Surtout, faites attention à vous. » Recommanda Narcissa. « Et ne chercher pas les ennuis. Ne vous opposez à aucun de vos professeur et écrivez nous au moins une fois par semaine. Dites-nous tous. Écrivez-nous ce soir ou demain matin pour nous dire dans quelle Maison vous êtes. »

« De plus, rappelez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit les garçon. » Dit Lucius. « Si vous passez outre le règlement, faites attention à ne pas vous faire prendre et si vous vous faîte prendre, acceptez votre punition sans rien dire, sinon vous aggraverez les choses. »

« Lucius ! Ne les encourage pas à ne pas respecter le règlement. » Le réprimanda Cissie.

« Désolé mon amour. » Rit Lucius.

Harry et Dray roulèrent des yeux.

« Profitez de votre première année, et en cas de problème Sev' est là pour vous. » Dit la mère de Drago.

« Aller Ry, allons nous trouver un compartiment. » Dit Drago après avoir dit au revoir à ses parents en traînant son ami dans le train.

Ils trouvèrent un compartiment et lorsqu'ils regardèrent par la fenêtre pour voir les Malfoy, ils virent les Potter entouraient de journaliste.

« Honnêtement, qu'est-ce qu'ils voient dans cet imbécile ? » Demanda une voix qui provenait de la porte du compartiment.

Les deux amis se tournèrent voir accueillir leur amie. Daphné, ses cheveux blonds soyeux lâché à l'air libre, ses beaux yeux bleus plus étincellent que d'ordinaire. Elle en avait marre du Garçon-Qui-À-Survécu, il ne savait même pas lassé ses lacets seul.

« Salut Daph', ils voient se qu'ils veulent. Ils sont bête c'est tout. En plus, ils croient tout ce qu'Albus Dumbledore leur dit. » Dit Harry.

Daphné s'installa et ils décidèrent d'attendre leurs amis, amis qui se présentèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

« Salut, les gars. » Dit Blaise.

Puis ce fut au tour de Théo d'arriver. Quand ce dernier fut installé, ils commencèrent à parler de leurs vacances, de la Maison dans laquelle ils allaient être. Théo confia à ses amis qu'il serait probablement à Serdaigle, Daphné, elle, confia qu'elle pensée être à Poufsouffle. Mais tous les rassurèrent que se n'était pas une Maison qui les empêcheraient d'être amis.

* * *

Vers le milieu du voyage, Harry se leva pour aller au toilette, lorsqu'il revint vers son compartiment, il fonça dans quelqu'un et fut projeté à terre sous la force de l'impact.

« Je suis Liam Potter ! Le Survivant ! Comment oses-tu me foncé dedans ! » Dit le Survivant.

Alerté par les cris du garçon, une fille aux cheveux touffus et un garçon un peu grassouillet arrivèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait, curieux. Harry ne connaissait pas la fille mais il connaissait bien Neville Londubat, il était son ami.

« Eh bien, Liam, nos chemin se croise à nouveau, on dirait. » Dit sarcastiquement Harry.

« Harry ! » Dit Neville en allant voir son ami.

« Bonjour Nev'. » Salua Harry.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. » Dit la fille.

« Dégagez de là. » Dit Liam.

« Et pourquoi ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Parce que je suis en train de parler à mon ennemi, né-moldue. »

« Ta mère l'est aussi. Franchement, tu es vraiment stupide, vienez Nev', Hermione. Il va vous contaminé. » Dit Harry en se dirigeant vers son compartiment.

« Si j'en suis ta logique, la moitié du train serai contaminé. » Dit Hermione.

« Hum hum. » Dit Harry.

« Neville tu as un bon ami. »

« Merci Hermione. » Dit Neville.

« Attends toi, sale monstre ! » Dit Liam en attrapant Harry par l'épaule et le tourna vers lui.

Harry fut trop surpris et ne vit pas le poing de l'Élu s'écraser sur sa joue, il trébucha de quelques pas en arrières et s'en qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, les souvenirs des Dursley refirent surface. Neville et Hermione avaient sorti leurs baguettes, jetant deux sorts différents vers Liam Potter. Ce dernier se retrouva avec la peau aux couleurs de la Maison Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? » Hurla Potter fils.

Neville lança un sort pour prendre une photo, et laissa le Survivant ss'en aller pâle vers son compartiment.

« Harry ? » Demanda Neville en secouant légèrement son ami.

« Oui... » Répondit vaguement Harry.

« Harry, ça va ? »

« Oui, oui. » Dit-il en se relevant et secouant doucement la tête pour chassé les images des souvenirs.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le compartiment où se trouver Drago et le reste des amis d'Harry.

« Au faite, je suis Harry Rogue. » Dit-il en direction d'Hermione.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le compartiment et Harry demanda :

« J'ai quelque chose ? »

« Oui. » Dit tristement Nev'.

« Pourquoi, il va se passé quelque chose ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Dray est très protecteur. » Répondit simplement Ry'.

Le jeune Rogue ouvrit la porte du compartiment et fit les présentation. Dès qu'il eut finit Drago lui sauta pratiquement dessus.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il dangereusement.

Les 3 arrivant expliquèrent ce qu'il s'était passé et quand ils arrivèrent à la partie où Liam frapper Harry, Drago gronda :

« Il paiera pour cela. »

Il commença à sortir du compartiment quand Harry l'arrêta.

« Il a déjà payer, il a la peau au couleurs de la Maison qu'il hait tant. » Dit Ry'.

Comme pour prouver les dires de son ami, Nevile montra la photo qu'il avait pris et la montra à Drago. Ce dernier en fit des copies qu'il dispersa dans le train. Le reste du voyage se passa bien et tous accueillir Hermione comme il se devait.

* * *

Lorsque le train s'arrêta à destination, il faisait nuit. Tous furent déçu lorsqu'ils virent que Potter avait repris son aspect normal.

« Les premiers années ! Par ici ! » Hurla un grand homme.

Tous le suivirent et il les emmena jusqu'au château dans des barques. Harry, Neville, Hermione et Drago se mirent ensemble et ils arrivèrent vite devant l'imposant château. Ils rentrèrent dans le hall et furent accueilli par le professeur McGonagall.

$ _Puis-je manger le gros garçççççooonnn ?_ $ Siffla Nagi autour du cou d'Harry.

Ce dernier rit à la remarque de son serpend.

$ _Non. Il te rendra malade, Nagi._ $ Répondit Harry.

En regardant les étudiants, il vit qu'ils étaient pâle, mais Harry s'en moquait, personne ne savait qu'il parlait fourchelang grâce à son père, il savait qu'ils le regardaient parce que sa joue était encore meurtri du coup de Liam. Drago, lui, fusillait toute personne qui posé les yeux sur Son Ry'.

 _Papa va paniquer en voyant cela._

Pensa Harry.

Son père était encore plus protecteur que Drago. D'un coup, plusieurs étudiants crièrent en voyant des fantômes, Harry sourit moqueusement en voyant que Liam était l'un d'eux.

« Il est temps de commencer la répartition. » Dit la voix de Minerva. « Suivez-moi. »

Tous la suivirent dans la Grande Salle, Harry entendit vaguement Hermione dire à un élève que le plafond était magique, il en était sûr, elle irait à Serdaigle. Devant eux se trouvait un tabouret et un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Harry fit en sorte de ne pas être vu par son père, le chapeau commença à chanter une chanson et à la fin tous applaudirent.

« Lorsque j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous avancerez, vous essayerez sur le tabouret et je poserais le chapeau sur votre tête. Une fois qu'il appellera le nom de votre Maison, vous irez vous asseoir à la table de celle-ci. »

Personne ne parla attendant le premier nom.

«ABBOT Hannah! »

La jeune fille répondant à ce nom s'avança, alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret et chapeau fut posé sur sa tête.

« POUFSOUFFLE ! » Hurla le chapeau.

Et cela continua.

«Bullstrode Millicent! »

« SERPENTARD ! »

Harry regarda les autres défilé, Hermione fut répartie à Serdaigle, Daphné à Poufsouffle, Drago et Blaise à Serpentard, Théo à Serdaigle et Neville à Poufsouffle.

«POTTER Liam! »Fit Minerva.

« Liam Potter ? » Demanda quelqu'un.

« Elle a bien dit Potter ? » Demanda une fille.

« Le Survivant ? » Demanda un Gryffon.

« Le Garçon-Qui-À-Survécu ? » Demanda un Serdaigle.

« GRYFFONDOR ! » Coupa le chapeau.

Harry leva les yeux vers son ancien frère, le torse gonflé, s'avancer vers la table des rouges et ors. Il put également voir la fierté dans les yeux de James et Lily Potter.

Finalement son nom fut appelé :

« ROGUE Harry ! »

Cela provoqua beaucoup plus de chuchotement que pour Liam Potter, aucun des élèves ou membre du personnel ne savait que Severus Rogue avait un fils, cela choqua tout le monde, mis à part les amis d'Harry. Le jeune Rogue s'avança lentement vers le tabouret mais avant qu'il ne puisse mettre le chapeau sur sa tête, une voix retenti :

« Harry, que t'est-il arrivé ? » Dit Severus Rogue.

En voyant la joue de son fils, il s'était levé et était aller vers lui d'un pas rapide, ce qui choqua une nouvelle fois tout le monde, sauf Drago.

« Il y a eu un petit problème dans le train. » Dit doucement Harry.

« Qui ? » Pour Harry la voix était douce, mais tous savait que derrière se trouvait une rage glaciale. Cependant, Harry ne voulut pas réponde.

« Monsieur. » Hermione et Neville venaient de se lever et s'avançaient vers leur nouveau professeur. « Il a percuté Liam en sortant des toilette, Liam a commencer à lui crier dessus et comme Harry est notre ami nous sommes aller voir ce qu'il se passé, puis Liam m'a insulté de née moldue de façon pas du tout amical, alors Harry a prit ma défense. » Dit Hermione.

« Harry a dû lui rappeler que sa mère était également une née moldue, ensuite Harry a dit que Liam avait contaminer le compartiment par sa stupidité. Puis, avant que nous puissions réagir... » Dit Neville.

« Liam lui a dit d'attendre et l'a insulté de sale monstre avant de le frapper. » Finirent-ils.

« Nous pouvons vous montrer nos souvenirs dans une pensine. » Dit Nev'.

« Bon, Harry, je veux que tu fasse attention, d'accord ? Viens me vois au moindre problème. » Dit Severus.

« Oui, papa. » Répondit Harry.

« Monsieur Potter, retenue toute la semaine avec moi, dans mon bureau 20h00. » Dit d'une voix glaciale le Maître des Potions. « Quand le repas sera terminer, viens dans mon bureau, Harry, je soignerais cela. » Dit-il d'une voix douce à son fils avant de regagner sa place.

« D'accord papa. » Dit Harry et le chapeau fut posé sur sa tête.

« Ah, monsieur Harry Rogue, autrefois Potter. » Dit la voix du Choixpeau dans la tête du jeune Rogue.

« Je ne suis plus un Potter. » Répondit par pensée Harry.

Le Choixpeau eut un petit rire.

« Bien, vous irez dans toute les Maisons. Vous êtes assez courageux pour aller chez les rouges et ors. Vous êtes assez intelligent pour Serdaigle. Assez loyal pour Poufsouffle. Assez de ruse et d'ambition pour Serpentard. » Dit l'interfac magique.

« Alors, voyons au niveau des gens. » Pensa Harry.

« Bien, alors à Gryffondor, Liam et vous vous tuerez si vous venez à partager le même dortoir. »

« Je le tuerai parce que je ne serai pas en mesure de resté un seul instant avec lui sans qu'il ne se mette à pleurnicher. » Dit Harry.

« Mes excuses, M. Rogue. À Serdaigle, Miss Granger et M. Nott sont vos amis mais cela ne vous empêchera pas de les voir même dans une autre Maison et les autres étudiant de Serdaigle, curieux comme ils sont vous poseront plein de question sur votre vie. »

« Non, pas Serdaigle. »

« Donc pas Serdaigle, à Poufsouffle, vos ami MM. Diggory, Londubat et Miss Greengrass prendront soin de vous. »

« Non pas Poufsouffle. »

« Bien, dans ce cas il nous reste Serpentard, là-bas vous avez 2 personnes dont votre vie tourne autour d'eux. Le professeur Rogue vous aime et vous êtes maintenant sa vie. De plus, votre meilleur ami, M. Malfoy, a besoin de vous autant vous avez besoin de lui. »

« Donc cela signifie... »

« SERPENTARD ! » Hurla le Choixpeau.

Et Harry, retira le chapeau de sa tête et alla à sa table. Les serpentard applaudissaient très fort le nouveau venu, Drago poussa la personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui et tira son Ry' à ses côté. Personne chez les Serpents ne s'en souciait.

« Que le banquet, commence. » Tonna la voix de Dumbledore.

Et tous mangèrent. Une fois au dessert, le directeur se leva et fit un discours sur le fait que la forêt interdite était interdite et qu'il ne fallait pas aller dans le couloir de l'aile droite du troisième étage sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrance. Après cela, ils purent enfin aller se coucher. Harry alla vois son père qui lui mit du baume cicatrisant, puis lui aussi alla se couché.

* * *

Loin de là dans les appartements des Potter, Lily fixait le feu et James dormait. Lily était choqué : Severus avait un fils.

 _Mais il ne peut pas être biologique, il a le même âge que Liam. Il l'a forcément adopté. Mais Severus déteste les enfants, faut voir comment il traite les étudiants pendant ses cours. Et pourquoi Harry ? Pour se moquer du nom de mon fils mort ? Et pourquoi ce garçon à insulter mon précieux Liam et mon chéri James, sur le Chemin de Traverse ?_

Pensa-t-elle.

Elle allait trouver des réponses à ses questions, elle pris la décision d'observé ce garçon avant d'aller rejoindre son mari au lit.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre fini.

En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous a plu ?

À mercredi prochain.

nous

Gin pour vous servir.


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour à tous,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 8. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumer : Le jumeau d'Harry est supposé Survivant. Harry est envoyé chez les Dursley où il est sauvé à l'âge de 6 ans. Harry James Potter laisse place à Harry Hadiren Rogue. il va à Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans avec son meulleur ami : Drago Malfoy, Harry doit survivre face à la famille qui l'a abandonné lors de ses 1 an.

 **Information :**

 **Nouvelle fic en cours, mise jour hier, venez jeter un coup d'oeil et dites-moi si vous aimez ou pas.**

 **Titre : Des ennuis et encore des ennuis**

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Stormtrooper2_

Merci pour ta Review, ils savent que Liam mérite cette punition, il est interdit de frapper un élève. Ils auraient bien essayé mais ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent rien contre Severus, de plus Dumbledore est surpris que son professeur de Potion ai un fils. En effet, Lily est intelligente mais tu découvrira par toi-même si elle découvre qu'Harry est bien vivant. Oui je suis sadique. Alors, Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review. En effet, que Sev' est un fils ne regarde pas Lily. Et oui Daph' chez les Poufsouffle est une première, je me suis dit que se serai original vu qu'elle est toujours à Serpentard. Et en effet, Hermione et Neville sont dans les Maisons qui les corresponde le plus pour moi. Voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _J tezuka_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, merci pour tes encouragement. Voilà la suite bonne lecture, Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Merci pour ta Review, Oui en effet Harry est a Serpentard, tu verra dans ce chapitre qu'il est... Tu verras. Sur ceux, bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Basta sans faute_

Merci pour tes Reviews, j'ai une Béta, si tu trouves que « maladroit et pas du tout original » eh bien, tu ne lis pas. Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe. Merci, au revoir.

 _Serelya_

Salut, merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Client_

Merci pour l'examen.

 _nous avons 83_

Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite que tu attendais temps. Je dois t'avouer que rien que tes petits mots m'ont rendue très heureuse. Merci encore. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fini le blabla, on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla vers 7h, il alla se laver et coiffa ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Vêtu de son uniforme aux couleurs de Serpentard, il sortit de la salle de bain.

En voyant que Blaise et Drago, avec qui il partageait le dortoir, n'étaient toujours pas réveiller, il eut une idée qui le fit sourire. Harry adorait faire des farces et il avait appris plusieurs sortilèges utiles pour cela. Il lança un _Aguamenti_ au-dessus des lits de ses amis et le bloqua. Il savait que son second sort ne durerait que quelques minutes avant que l'eau ne tombe sur les deux dormeursIl descendit ensuite dans la salle commune et s'installa près de la cheminée, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Les élèves présents devinèrent que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Et ils en eurent la confirmation lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, deux voix hurlèrent :

«HARRRRRRYYYYY! »

Ces voix appartenaient à nulle autre que Drago Malfoy et Blaise Zabini.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Blaise déboula dans la salle commune et se jeta sur Harry, l'attaquant à coup de chatouilles. Harry éclata de rire, suppliant Blaise d'arrêter.

« J'arrêterais seulement si tu me supplie en disant « Désolé Maître Blaise. » » Dit le métisse.

« Ar... Arrête... » Ne put qu'haleter Harry.

« Je vais te laisser deux minutes pour me dire « Arrête s'il te plaît, Maître Blaise. » Ok ? »

Harry hocha la tête et Blaise le relâcha.

« Arrête s'il te plaît, Maître Blaise. » Dit Harry.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Demanda une voix glaciale, possessive et visiblement en colère.

Les deux garçons se relevèrent et se tournèrent pour voir Drago, parfaitement coiffé et habillé, prêt à aller en cours.

Il venait de finir de se préparer et descendait dans la salle commune quand il avait entendu que son 'Ry appelait Blaise « Maître ». Il avait vu Harry coincé sous son ami qui le chatouillait. Son instinct lui hurlait de lancer un sort à celui qui osait taquiner son Harry. Mais, il se força à repousser cette envie.

« Ho, salut Dray. » Sourit Harry.

« Allons-y. » Dit froidement Drago en attrapant le bras de SON Ry' et ils sortirent ainsi de la salle commune, suivis de Blaise.

Les élèves qui étaient toujours présents apprirent trois choses : que Drago Malfoy était possessif, qu'Harry Rogue était blagueur, et que Blaise Zabini était un véritable manipulateur. Le trio Serpentard allait être redoutable.

Le fameux trio se dirigea tranquillement vers la Grande Salle où il s'installa à la table de leur maison et commença le petit-déjeuner. Le Directeur de Maison vint leur donner leur emploi du temps et Harry s'empressa de le découvrir.

 **Emploi du temps des élèves de première années, Maison Serpentard**

 **Lundi :**

 **09h00 : Métamorphose ; Serpentard / Gryffondor**

 **10h30 : Botanique ; Serpentard / Poufsouffle**

 **12h00 : Déjeuner**

 **13h00 : Histoire de la magie ; Serpentard / Serdaigle**

 **14h30 : Temps libre**

 **15h00 : Potions ; Serpentard / Gryffondor**

 **18h00 : Fin des cours**

 **19h00 : Dîner**

 **22h00 : Couvre-feu**

 **Mardi :**

 **09h00 : Sortilèges ; Serpentard / Gryffondor**

 **12h00 : Déjeuner**

 **13h00 : Métamorphose Serpentard / Serdaigle**

 **14h30 : Botanique ; Serpentard / Poufsouffle**

 **16h00 : Temps d'étude**

 **17h30 : Temps libre**

 **19h00 : Dîner**

 **23h00 : Astronomie**

 **00h30 : Fin des cours / Couvre-feu**

 **Mercredi :**

 **09h00 : Temps libre**

 **10h30 : DFCM (Défense Contre les Forces du Mal) ; Serpentard / Serdaigle**

 **12h00 : Déjeuner**

 **13h00 : Potions ; Serpentard / Gryffondor**

 **14h30 : Temps libre**

 **16h00 : Métamorphose ; Serpentard / Gryffondor**

 **17h30 : Fin des cours**

 **19h00 : Dîner**

 **22h00 : Couvre-feu**

 **Jeudi :**

 **09h00 : DCFM ; Serpentard / Gryffondor**

 **10h30 : Botanique ; Serpentard / Poufsouffle**

 **12h00 : Déjeuner**

 **13h00 : Sortilèges ; Serpentard / Gryffondor / Serdaigle / Poufsouffle**

 **14h30 : Potions ; Serpentard / Gryffondor**

 **17h30 : Fin des cours**

 **19h00 : Dîner**

 **22h00 : Couvre-feu**

 **Vendredi :**

 **09h00 : Histoire de la magie ; Serpentard / Serdaigle**

 **12h00 : Déjeuner**

 **13h00 : Sortilèges ; Serpentard / Serdaigle / Gryffondor / Poufsouffle**

 **14h30 : Botanique ; Serpentard / Poufsouffle**

 **16h00 : DCFM ; Serpentard / Gryffondor**

 **17h30 : Métamorphose ; Serpentard / Gryffondor**

 **19h00 : Dîner**

 **23h00 : Astronomie**

 **00h30 : Fin des cours / Couvre-feu**

Tous les premières années furent surpris que pour deux cours de sortilèges, toutes les maisons seraient réunies. Pauvre professeur Flitwick. Le trio se leva et alla chercher leurs sacs avant d'aller assister à leur premier cours : Métamorphose.

$ _Sssssoisss prudent Nagi._ $ siffla Harry au serpent. $ _Et ne mords pas, à moins que tu ne sssssoisss attaqué en premier._ $ Poursuivit-il.

$ _D'accccorrd, jeune parleur._ $ Siffla Nagi en retour.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la classe du professeur McGonagall, le trio trouva un chat gris assis sur le bureau. Alors que ses amis prenaient place, Harry, lui, s'approcha du chat et dit :

« Votre Animagus est splendide, professeur, Moi aussi j'aimerais devenir Animagus. » L'amour pour les animaux du jeune Rogue lui faisait oublier où il était.

« Je pense que les chats sont les animaux les plus étonnants. Ce sont des chasseurs, et ils ont des sens incroyables. » Dit doucement Harry.

Soudainement, les Gryffondor entrèrent dans la classe et Harry poussa un soupir résigné avant de partir s'asseoir à côté de Drago.

Et alors que deux élèves arrivaient en retard, Minerva reprit forme humaine, les réprimanda et commença son cours de théorie.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombres pour Harry qui ne n'avait qu'une idée en tête : tout faire pour devenir à son tour Animagus.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre fini.

En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous a plu ?

À mercredi prochain.

nous

Gin' pour vous servir.


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjour à tous,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 9. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Le jumeau d'Harry est supposé Survivant. Harry est envoyé chez les Dursley où il est sauvé à l'âge de 6 ans. Harry James Potter laisse place à Harry Hadrien Rogue. il va à Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans avec son meilleur ami : Drago Malfoy, Harry doit survivre face à la famille qui l'a abandonné lors de ses 1 an.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews

 _Guest_

Merci pour ta Review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Stormetrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. En effet, ce chapitre était cours, oui Drago est très possessif. Ce chapitre est également court. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _MissAnika_

Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Mamy 83_

Merci pour ta Review, en effet j'ai eu une soudaine imagination pour les emplois du temps, voilà la suite que tu attandais avec impatience. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, oui les cours sont trop souvent avec les Gryffondor mais que veux-tu c'est Dumby qui veux ça pour améliorer les relations entre les autres Maisons. Oui Drago est très possessif. Voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Merci pour ta Review, je ne sais encore si je vais le faire devenir Animagus, mais si c'est le cas, je ne te dirai pas en quel animal il se transformera. Voilà la suite, la encore tu verras apparaître son amour pour les animeaux. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Emrys myrdin_

Merci pour tes Reviews, Hadrien est un prénom que Severus adore et s'il avait un fils il l'aurait appelé comme cela, donc vu qu'il n'en a pas et qu'il adopte Harry, il le lui donne pour deuxième prénom. Severus se fiche de la pureté du sang. Je te rappelle que dans les canons, il est amoureux de Lily qui est une née-moldue. Est-ce que cela t'aide ? Si ce n'est pas le cas dis le moi. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fini le blabla, on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

« Entrez et asseyez-vous. » Dit la voix impassible de Severus Rogue.

Il marcha vers son bureau et observa les élèves, d'un côté Gryffondor et de l'autre Serpentard.

« Dans ce cours, aucune baguette magique ne sera sortie. Seuls les idiots penseront que les potions ne sont pas une forme de magie. » Reprit le Maître des Potions. « Je peux vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, je peux vous apprendre à emprisonner les sens d'une personne ou encore à mettre la mort dans un flacon. Mais, vous devez savoir que les dangers existent dans ce domaine. Un ingrédient en trop, tournez dans le mauvais sens, un feu trop fort et votre Potion est fichue, elle peut exploser et produire des dégâts irréversibles sur vous ou vos camarades. C'est pour cela que j'attends de vous la meilleure attitude possible dans ce cours. »

Il déroula ensuite un parchemin et commença à faire l'appel, jusqu'à arriver à la lettre P.

« Potter Liam. » Dit-il.

« Ici. » Répondit le Survivant.

Rogue grimaça et continua jusqu'à tomber sur son fils.

« Rogue Harry. » Dit-il.

« Présent. » Dit Harry avec un sourire pour son père.

Severus le lui rendit discrètement en terminant l'appel.

« Potter, où iriez vous si je vous demandais d'aller me chercher un Bézoard ? » Demanda le professeur.

Liam rougit, cependant, son côté Gryffondor lui disait de répondre.

« Je sais pas moi, dans votre laboratoire. » Dit Potter fils.

« 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor. » Dit froidement le professeur. « Apparemment, la célébrité ne fait pas tout. M. Rogue ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite à son fils en le voyant lever la main.

« Un bézoard se trouve dans l'estomac d'une chèvre. Il guérit la plupart des poisons. » Répondit Harry.

« Très bien, M. Rogue. 10 points pour Serpentard. Aujourd'hui vous allez faire une potion de guérison. » Rogue agita sa baguette et toutes les indications pour faire la potion s'inscrivirent au tableau. « Vous pouvez commencer. »

Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du cours, Harry et Drago avaient fini leur potion et allèrent poser un flacon sur le bureau de leur professeur. Ils allaient retourner à leurs places lorsqu'un chaudron explosa. Un rouquin à côté de Liam était couvert de furoncles douloureux. La potion glissait sur le sol et beaucoup d'élèves montèrent sur leurs chaises ou leurs tables pour l'éviter.

« Je suppose que vous avez ajouté les piquants avant d'avoir tourné deux fois votre potion. Idiot. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. M. Finnigan, emmenez M. Weasley à l'infirmerie. » Dit froidement Severus en nettoyant la classe d'un coup de baguette. « Voilà pourquoi vous devez suivre attentivement les instructions que je vous donne. Même un héros n'échappe pas a cette règle, Potter. » Ajouta-t-il.

Tous les élèves sortirent de la salle sauf Harry.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, Harry ? » Demanda d'une voix douce son père.

« Je pense que toute la classe a compris à quel point les potions peuvent être dangereuses, papa. » Dit Harry.

« C'était nécessaire, il faut qu'ils comprennent. Tu as bien vu ce qui est arrivé à Weasley. »

« Oui, je sais. »

« Aller, vas-y, Drago t'attend. »

« Je t'aime papa. »

« Je t'aime, mon fils. »

Harry s'en alla et Severus eut un sourire, s'était la première fois qu'Harry l'appelait « papa » habituellement, il l'appelait « père » cela lui fit chaud au cœur.

* * *

Au dîner, Severus remarqua que Mme Potter regardait Harry avec attention.

 _Mais pour qui se prend-t-elle ? Elle l'abandonne et maintenant, elle se permet de le regarder avec méfiance._

S'agaça le Maître des Potions.

Lorsqu'il alla se coucher, Severus se dit qu'il devait faire en sorte de garder les Potter loin de son fils, juste au cas où.

* * *

Les deux semaines qui suivirent se passèrent merveilleusement bien pour Harry. Il avait sympathisé avec Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge, et les professeurs s'étaient vite rendu compte que le meilleur élèves de toute l'école était Harry Rogue. Il était suivi de près par Hermione, Drago et même Neville. Liam était un étudiant peu travailleur, ce qui décevait Lily Potter.

Harry marchait seul dans les couloirs, lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement, sans doute provoqué par un animal. Le jeune Rogue se mit à courir en direction du bruit pour tomber sur quatre Gryffondor en train de frapper la chatte du concierge à coup de pieds.

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. Pourquoi s'en prendre à ce pauvre animal ?

« Comment osez-vous ? » Hurla-t-il.

Il les poussa et s'agenouilla aux côté du félin, avec un léger sort de diagnostic, il constata qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé, seulement quelques bleus.

« Bande de lâches. » Leur dit-il en se relevant, son corps faisant barrage entre eux et le chat. Il reconnu Liam Potter, Ronald Weasley et deux autres de deuxième année.

« Dégage, sale monstre. » Dit Liam en le poussant loin du chat.

Harry était encore faible des années de maltraitance qu'il avait subi chez les Dursley et il tomba par terre, sa baguette atterrissant loin de lui. Il était maintenant leur nouvelle cible. Liam et les autres élèves se jetèrent sur lui, le frappant à coup de poings et de pieds. Le jeune Rogue faisait de son mieux pour repousser les coups qui pleuvaient sur lui. Il avait l'impression que cela dura une éternité. Il était sur le point de s'évanouir lorsque les coups cessèrent.

« Pourquoi le frappez-vous ? » Demandèrent les jumeaux Weasley.

« Il nous a empêchait de mettre une bonne raclée à cette sale bête. » Dit Ron en montrant Miss Teigne qui se relevait difficilement.

« C'est vraiment une raison ? » Demanda George.

« Oui. » Dit Liam.

« Pas le droit... » Murmura Harry alors que Fred l'aidait à se mettre debout.

« Je suis d'accord. » Dit Fred.

« Lâche-moi... »

Fred fit ce que lui avait dit le jeune Rogue et le lâcha. Harry s'appuya sur le mur derrière lui et regarda le rouquin hurler sur son frère.

Alerté par les cris, Severus et Rusard arrivèrent dans le couloir juste au moment où Harry glissait le long du mur.

« Que se passe-t-il, ici ? » Demanda Rogue.

Argus se précipita vers sa chatte, Fred expliqua avec George la situation. Les quatre Gryffondor perdirent une centaine de points et eurent un mois de retenues, alors que les jumeaux gagnèrent cinquante points chacun pour avoir aidé Harry. Severus prit son fils qui était au bord de l'évanouissement dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

« Papa... Chat... Aider... » Murmura Harry avant de sombrer finalement dans l'inconscience.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre fini.

Oui, je sais, il est court.

En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous a plu ?

À mercredi prochain.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir.


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonjour à tous,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 10. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Le jumeau d'Harry est supposé Survivant. Harry est envoyé chez les Dursley où il est sauvé à l'âge de 6 ans. Harry James Potter laisse place à Harry Hadrien Rogue. Il va à Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans avec son meilleur ami : Drago Malefoy, Harry doit survivre face à la famille qui l'a abandonné lors de ses 1 an.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, en effet elle sera déçue, James sans fiche mais Lily. Voici le prochain chapitre. Bonne Lecture, Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Merci pour ta Review, Harry et Miss Teigne vont très vite se remettre de cet évé verras les punitions dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _MissAnika_

Merci pour ta Review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture. Biz

 _adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Ptitemysty_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite que tu attendais temps. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _TeZuka j_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Mamy 83_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Minilod_

Merci pour ta Review, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Voilà fini le blabla, on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry sortit de l'infirmerie et parla avec les jumeaux Weasley. Il eut l'occasion d'apprendre qu'ils étaient de grands blagueurs, comme lui, bien que lui soit plus discret. Seuls ses amis, et maintenant eux, le savaient. Ensemble, ils préparèrent une petite vengeance contre les Gryffondor pour venger le jeune Rogue. Une fois mise au point, ils décidèrent de la mettre à exécution lors du dîner.

Au milieu du repas, Ron Weasley, Liam Potter, Sam Kort et Justin Nerti coururent hors de la Grande Salle en hurlant comme des fillettes. Toute la surface de leur corps était aux couleurs de la Maison Serpentard et différentes parties d'animaux y était attachées : des oreilles de chats, des queues de chiens, des trompes d'éléphant. Toutes les personnes présentes éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Liam baissait le nez, il avait dû mal à s'asseoir. Ron reçut une Beuglante de sa mère, qui lui promettait une punition lors des vacances de Noël et lui disant qu'il faisait honte à la famille en ne méritant pas sa place à Gryffondor. Ce jour là, les deux élèves de deuxième année n'étaient pas présents dans la Grande Salle, s'étant fait renvoyés.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry ne voulait pas aller en cours de vol. Malheureusement pour lui, Drago l'y traîna de force et il dut y assister. James Potter se tenait aux côtés de Mme Bibine, ils dirent aux élèves de se placer à côté des balais et de dire à leurs balais « Debout ! ». Harry, Liam, Drago et d'autres élèves réussirent à faire lever leur balai du premier coup. Une fois que tout le monde l'eut, Mme Bibine annonça :

« Je ne tolérerai pas qu'un de vos camarade soit blessé à cause de mauvais comportements. C'est valable pour tout le monde. » Elle jeta un regard sévère à James, lui laissant comprendre que Liam ne devait pas avoir de traitement de faveur. Potter Père détourna les yeux et prit un air penaud. Bibine leur donna, comme à chaque cours, les règles de sécurité. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un élève à l'infirmerie. Comme le professeur Rogue, elle veillait strictement à la sécurité de ses élèves avant de commencer un cours. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles ils s'entendaient plutôt bien.

« Au coup de sifflet. » Dit Bibine.

Avant qu'elle ne siffle, Hannah frappa nerveusement du pied sur le sol et son balai l'emporta dans les airs.

« Mlle Abbot, faites moi le plaisir de redescendre. » Appela l'arbitre des match de Quidditch.

« Je... Je ne peux pas ! » Pleura la Poufsouffle. « Aidez-moi ! » Cria-t-elle en montant plus haut.

« HANNAH, CALME-TOI. PLUS TU PANIQUES, PLUS TU MONTES. RESPIRE CALMEMENT, ENSUITE TU TE PENCHERAS DOUCEMENT SUR LE BALAI POUR DESCENDRE. MADAME BIBINE SERA LA POUR TE RATTRAPER EN CAS DE PROBLEME. » Dit Harry après avoir prononcé un _Sonorus_ comme son père le lui avait apprit.

Hannah l'entendit et fit ce que le Serpentard lui disait. Elle descendit lentement et atterrit en douceur sur le sol. Madame Bibine vit que la Poufsouffle était encore sous le choc et demanda à Neville et Daphné de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

« 20 points pour Serpentard. M. Rogue merci d'avoir conseillé Miss Abbot. Comment avez-vous appris cela ? »

« Dans un livre. » Répondit simplement le jeune Rogue.

« Pourquoi l'avoir aidée, après tout tu es le fils de Servi... Heu, je veux dire, tu es le fils de Rogue. » Dit James.

« Papa m'a adopté quand j'avais six ans, avant je vivais dans une famille Moldue qui me traitait comme un elfe de Maison. N'insultez pas mon père, Monsieur, il m'a élevé. Je sais qui vous êtes et ce que vous avez fait. » Répondit Harry.

James s'apprêtait à répondre, mais le professeur de vol lui lança un regard noir, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de se taire avant d'avoir des ennuis.

Dès que le cours fut fini, ils allèrent manger avant d'aller se coucher.

* * *

Les cours se passaient très bien pour Harry, Blaise se moquait de Drago à propos d'Harry. Le blond était de plus en plus agressif envers quiconque parlait à son Ry'. Ce qui amusait beaucoup celui-ci. Lui et les jumeaux faisaient de plus en plus de blagues visant tous les étudiants et même parfois certains professeurs comme Severus ou Minerva. Harry, Drago, Blaise, Neville, Théo, Daphné et Hermione avaient d'excellentes notes, et étaient en tête du classement des premières années. Ron et Liam se pavanaient dans le château comme s'il leur appartenait. C'est ainsi que quelques semaines passèrent.

C'était le moment de déjeuner, Harry était assis avec les jumeaux Weasley, préparant leurs prochaines blagues. Le reste du groupe était à la table des Serdaigle, discutant ou finissant un devoir. Ron et Liam venaient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'ils virent une robe verte et argent à la table des rouge et or.

« Hey, le serpent ! Tu es à la mauvaise table. Ah bah non, tu es trop stupide pour le savoir. » Dit Liam.

Harry le regarda un moment avant de retourner à sa discussion à voix basse, avec les rouquins.

Liam devint rouge de colère. Il n'aimait pas être ignoré. Il voulait toute l'attention sur lui.

« Ne m'ignore pas comme ça, sale vermisseau gluant. » Grogna Liam.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir avant de finalement se tourner vers son ancien frère.

« Tu n'es qu'un enfant gâté. Tu crois vraiment être le centre du monde. Ta _maman_ et ton _papa_ doivent tout faire pour toi. Moi je vais te dire ce que tu es ici, tu es un étudiant comme tout le monde, tu prétends être le Survivant mais tu es nul en classe. Tu n'as rien d'exceptionnel. Tout le monde a trop peur de te dire la vérité, mais moi non. Maintenant, apprends à respecter tes camarades. Rien n'interdit d'être ami avec des personnes des autres maisons, donc tu n'as rien à dire. » Dit Harry.

La Grande Salle était silencieuse, tout le monde écoutait la discussion entre le jeune Rogue et le jeune Potter, y compris les professeurs.

« Je suis le Survivant. » Dit Liam.

« Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi. Tu as peut-être vaincu Voldemort quand tu avais un an mais, il n'est pas définitivement détruit. Tu te crois puissant ? Il y a beaucoup d'autres sorciers plus puissants que toi, ils pourraient facilement te vaincre, moi inclus. Ton _entraînement_ spécial, ne t'a servi à rien. Tu es considéré comme un héros mais quand quelque chose ira mal, tu seras le premier qu'ils blâmeront. Mais bien sûr, tu ne m'écouteras pas. Tu crois peut-être que je suis jaloux. Mais, rappelle-toi de cette discussion. Elle te sera utile. » Harry souhaita une bonne soirée aux jumeaux et quitta la Grande Salle.

Liam grogna et le suivit.

« Rogue. » Dit-il.

Harry soupira de nouveau et se retourna.

« Que veux-tu Potter ? » Demanda le jeune Rogue.

« Si tu prétends être plus puissant que moi, je te mets au défi, ce soir 23h30 dansla salle des trophées. Juste nous deux. »

Harry réfléchit quelques instants avant d'accepter.

* * *

À 23h25, Harry sortit discrètement de sa salle commune et se rendit dans la salle indiquée par son ancien frère. Il regarda par une fenêtre du château et vit que la pleine lune brillait. Il se demanda comment allait faire son oncle Remus. Une petite pointe de nostalgie l'envahit, il avait hâte de le revoir. Il arriva rapidement dans la salle des trophées, il entra prudemment et vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Potter lui avait tendu un piège. En entendant Rusard demander à sa chatte de trouver le morveux qui était hors de son dortoir et il décida de fuir.

Fomentant sa vengeance contre Potter, il se cogna dans une armure qui s'écrasa dans un bruit assourdissant. Il continua sa course et rencontra Peeves.

« Oh ! Un élève hors de son lit. Alors petit Roguy, on fuit Rusard ? » S'écria le fantôme.

« S'il te plaît, Peeves, je te demande en tant que compagnon de farce de ne pas lui dire où je suis allé. » Dit Harry.

Peeves soupira.

« Très bien. Cache-toi, vite. » Dit-il en direction du brun. Puis, se tournant vers l'étage supérieur, il hurla. « ÉLEVE HORS DE SON DORTOIR DANS LE COULOIR DES CHARMES DU DEUXIEME ETAGE. ÉLEVE HORS DE SON DORTOIR AU DEUXIEME ETAGE. »

« Alohomora. » Murmura Harry, il ouvrit une porte au hasard et s'y précipita. Il entendit un grognement derrière lui et se retourna.

« Vous êtes splendide. » Dit Harry en voyant l'énorme chien à trois têtes. Ce dernier arrêta aussitôt de grogner et Harry s'approcha. Il caressa une tête, puis les deux autres. Le chien le lécha avec ses trois grosses langues. Harry passa la nuit à le caresser et fini par s'endormir.

Le jeune Rogue fut réveillé par le grondement de son nouvel ami et entendit une voix.

« Tais-toi. Sale cabot. » Dit Quirrel.

Harry était en colère, son magnifique Cerbère n'était certainement pas un « cabot. » Il était beau et intelligent. Comment cet homme, aussi idiot soit-il, pouvait insulter l'animal qui le protégeait ?

« Laisse-moi passer. Je dois aller chercher ce que mon Maître veux. » Reprit Quirrel.

Le Cerbère aboya en signe d'avertissement et l'homme s'enfuit en jurant de trouver le moyen de passer devant la bête.

Harry sortit après avoir caressé une dernière fois Touffu, comme il l'avait nommé . Il retourna discrètement dans sa salle commune, alla se laver et s'habilla pour les cours.

Un mois passa et Halloween se présenta.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre fini.

En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ?

À mercredi prochain.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonjour à tous,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 11. On est parti pour le blabla.

Beta: LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Le jumeau d'Harry est supposé Survivant. Harry est envoyé chez les Dursley où il est sauvé à l'âge de 6 ans. Harry James Potter laisse place à Harry Hadrien Rogue. Il va à Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans avec son meilleur ami : Drago Malefoy, Harry doit survivre face à la famille qui l'a abandonné lors de ses 1 an.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews

 _MissAnika_

Merci pour ta Review, en effet Harry est proche des jumeaux Weasley, après tout ils sont farceurs. Voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, en effet Bibine ne se laisse pas faire par James. Oui Harry a de la répartie et est malin pour les blagues, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Pour l'info sur ce qui concerne les protections, tu le seras la semaine prochaine. Voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, Harry en parlera dans le prochain chapitre. Et oui, Liam est un peu heavy. Voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Angel-Sly_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, oui les Potter sont remis en place, oui Liam se croit au-dessus de tout le monde, mais ne t'inquiète pas Harry est là. Oui en effet, peut-être qu'Harry parle trop vite de son adoption et que ses anciens tuteurs étaient des Moldus, mais il faut quand même faire avancer l'histoire. Mais tu as sûrement raison. Harry a un lien spéciale avec les animaux donc Touffu peut le comprendre facilement. Voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Invité_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bonne Lecture. BIz.

 _Brigitte26_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, oui Liam est un lâche, et oui le monde sorcier n'est pas sortit de l'auberge. Voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _elle a oublié_

Merci pour ta Review, oui Liam est un con et tout autres insultes plausibles. Voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _nous avons 83_

Salut, merci pour ta Reviw, voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

* * *

Je vous remercie pour toute vos Reviews, j'espère que ma fic vous plais toujours.

Voilà fini le blabla, on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

« Ry' réveille-toi ! » Cria la voix de Drago.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dray ? » Marmonna Harry.

« Nous sommes vendredi, c'est Halloween et aujourd'hui, on a seulement double cours de sortilèges. Allez, viens ! Nous avons toute la journée pour faire nos costumes pour la fête de ce soir. »

« Super, il faudra dire aux autres de venir ici. »

Depuis la rentrée les Maisons Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard avaient prit l'habitude de voir un groupe d'étudiants de premiere année dans une des salles communes ou à leur table. Alors quand Hermione, Théo, Neville et Daphné entrèrent, personne ne fut étonné de les voir. Harry, Drago et les autres se rendirent dans une salle que Cédric et les jumeaux Weasley leur avaient montré et qu'ils appelaient la Salle sur Demande. Ils firent leurs costumes avant de partir en cours de sortilège.

« Bonjour, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier le sortilège de lévitation. Tout d'abord, il faut prononcer _Wingardium Leviosa_. Pour le mouvement de poignet, vous devez tourner et abaisser. Comme cela. » Dit le minuscule professeur Flitwick en montrant le mouvement du poignet.

Tous les élèves essayèrent de lancer le sort demandé sur une plume. Harry ainsi que Drago, Daphné et Neville réussirent du premier coup.

« _Wingardium Leviooosaaa_! » Dit Ron qui était à côté d'Hermione.

« Doucement, tu vas me crever un œil ! » S'écria la jeune fille en voyant le rouquin agiter sa baguette comme un fou. « Tu prononces mal, Weasley. C'est _Leviôsa_ et pas _Leviosaaa_. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Vas-y, fais-le toi, si tu es si intelligente ! » Grogna Ron.

Hermione prit sa baguette prononça le sort, fit le mouvement de poignet approprié et sa plume s'envola doucement dans les airs.

« Bravo, Miss Granger, comme vos camarades. » Dit Flitwick.

* * *

Le reste du cours se déroula très bien puis ils passèrent la journée à observer les professeurs décorer le château et allèrent dîner avant la fête. Au moment du dessert, le professeur Quirrel entra en courant dans la Grande Salle en hurlant qu'il y avait un troll dans les cachots.

Plusieurs élèves s'évanouirent, les autres hurlèrent de peur.

« OÙ EST HARRY ? » Hurlèrent Hermione, Neville et Daphné.

Tous les élèves regardèrent autour d'eux pour trouver le fils du professeur de Potion mais il avait disparu.

« IL Y A UN ÉLÈVE DANS LES TOILETTES DES FILLES DU 2e ÉTAGE ATTAQUÉE PAR UN TROLL ! » Hurla le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde.

« Harry. » Dit Severus avant de courir vers les toilettes suivit de Rusard et des professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick.

« Tout le monde reste ici. » Ordonna le directeur avant de suivre les autres.

* * *

Harry était parti se laver les mains après que Blaise lui ait fait une farce. Une pâte gluante s'était jetée toute seule sur lui. Comme la fête allait bientôt commencer, il n'avait pas voulu faire attendre son Dray. Soudain une odeur horrible lui sauta au nez, et il savait que seul un troll pouvait dégager une telle pestilence. Rapidement, il se cacha et retint sa respiration lorsqu'un troll des montagnes entra dans les toilettes. La créature s'avança vers la cabine dans laquelle était caché le jeune Rogue. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et roula sur le côté au moment où le monstre abattait sa massue à l'endroit exact où il se tenait l'instant d'avant. Le troll rugit de colère et brisa tout ce qui se trouvait dans la cabine. Harry se rua vers la porte, il y était presque lorsque son instinct lui hurla de sauter à gauche. La seconde suivante, la massue le frôla de nouveau.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il était pris au piège dans les toilettes avec un troll de neuf mètres de haut. Il esquiva la massue et plongea sous les lavabos.

 _Pourquoi faut-il que ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à moi ?_

Pensa-t-il.

Il hurla de douleur lorsque la massue s'abattit sur sa jambe gauche. Il devait cependant la mettre de côté comme il l'avait appris chez les Dursley s'il ne voulait pas être tué par l'horrible créature. Il sortit sa baguette, la pointant sur le monstre.

« _Wingardium Leviosa_! » Dit-il faisant léviter l'arme du troll. Au bout de quelques secondes, il la relâcha et elle tomba sur le bras de la créature.

 _Bon sang._

Pensa-t-il en fuyant les toilettes suivit du troll qui avait récupéré son bâton. Normalement, Harry aurait facilement distancé le monstre mais sa jambe le faisait atrocement souffrir. Le troll l'attrapa et le souleva dans les airs comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'un fétu de paille. Le jeune Rogue vit son serpent onduler au sol, près du pied du troll.

$ _Nagi_! $ Siffla Harry qui avait plus peur pour son serpent que pour lui.

Le reptile ne répondit pas à son Maître et rampa sur le corps de la créature avant de s'enrouler autour de son cou. Le troll des montagnes lâcha Harry qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. En relevant la tête, le brun fut surpris de voir les professeurs devant lui, dont son père ainsi que ses amis et Rusard. Le monstre s'effondra, mort, juste à côté d'Harry. Nagi revint s'enrouler autour du cou de son Maître.

Severus remarqua du sang qui partait des toilettes jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait Harry. Ce dernier se releva et les regarda.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Demanda James.

Harry sentit sa cicatrice le brûler, il gémit en tenant sa tête et regarda le troll, les yeux à moitié fermés, incapable de bouger.

« Harry ! » Dit Severus en s'avançant vers son fils, rapidement rejoint par ses amis. « Laisse-moi regarder ta jambe. » Il lança plusieurs sort de guérison et lui donna une potion avant de grogner. « Si je découvre qui a fait ça, je le tue. »

« Tu sais papa, tu ne ressembles plus vraiment à un vrai Serpentard quand tu dis ça. » Dit Harry, faisant sourire son père.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Drago.

« Oui. » Répondit Ry'.

« Allez, je préfère que tu ailles à l'infirmerie. » Dit Severus.

« Encore ? »

« Oui, Harry, juste pour vérifier que tout va bien. »

Harry raconta à son père sa rencontre avec le Cerbère sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, mais son père lui dit qu'ils en parleraient plus longuement lorsqu'il serait en meilleur forme. Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Harry but un potion de sommeil avant de s'endormir dans un des lits blancs de l'antre de Mme Pomfresh.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre fini.

En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ?

À mercredi prochain.

nous

Gin' pour vous servir


	13. Chapitre 12

Bonjour à tous,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 12. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Le jumeau d'Harry est supposé Survivant. Harry est envoyé chez les Dursley où il est sauvé à l'âge de 6 ans. Harry James Potter laisse place à Harry Hadrien Rogue. Il va à Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans avec son meilleur ami : Drago Malefoy, Harry doit survivre face à la famille qui l'a abandonné lors de ses 1 an.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews

 _MissAnika_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Stomtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, Oui la fête a été gâcher pour Harry et ses amis. Non Drago, ne restera pas avec Harry à l'infirmerie parce qu'il y a Severus. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _elle a oublié_

Merci pour ta Review, je n'abandonnerai pas mes fics à moi que j'ai vraiment un gos problème. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je continue. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _La prof_

D'abord, merci pour tes Review. Ensuite j'accepte tes compliments sur les punitions faites aux Dursley. Je passe les autres commentaires, je suis d'accord je n'ai peut-être pas une bonne orthographe mais j'ai une Bêta. D'accord les premiers chapitres ne sont pas super, mais elle ne me les a pas encore corriger parce que je ne lui ai pas encore envoyer. Je suis occuper en ce moment. À partir du chapitre 8 c'est elle qui à corriger et je ne peux accepter le fait que tu dis qu'elle se moque de moi ou profite de mes faiblesse parce qu'elle à vérifié et il n'y que deux ou trois fautes qui traînent c'est tout. Alors si cela ne te plais pas passe ton chemin au lieu de me faire ce genre de remarques.

Pour la rencontre entre Harry et Nagi tu verra dans ce chapitre. Bonne Lecture.

 _Perle Noire_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, Severus se doute que c'est Quirrel, Harry entendra une discussion assez intéressante entre Quirrel et Voldy. Voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Angel-Sly_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, oui Harry peut compter sur ses amis et Nagi, voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _nous avons 83_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Invité_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Mama-Milie_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _BellatrixStilinskiSalvatore_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. Je dois d'abord te dire que je me suis éclaté à écrire ton nom. Ensuite merci pour ton compliment, il me va droit au cœur. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Je vous remercie très chers lecteurs et chères lectrices pour toutes ses Reviews.

* * *

Voilà fini le blabla, on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Le lendemain matin, Harry et son père parlèrent du chien à trois têtes et de l'incident du troll. Severus conseilla à Harry de toujours garder Nagi avec lui en cas d'attaque. Seul Harry savait comment il avait rencontré le reptile, il n'en avait même pas parlé à son père. C'est pourquoi, ce matin, il décida de lui raconter sa rencontre avec son familier.

* * *

/ Retour en arrière /

Harry, âgé de trois ans était au zoo avec sa tante et son cousin. Ils avaient dû l'emmener avec eux car Mme Figg était malade, au plus grand malheur de Pétunia. Elle avait décidé de ne s'occuper que de son fils et de laisser son neveu du côté du pavillon des serpents, que Dudley détestait.

Harry était donc en train d'observer chaque reptile qu'il voyait tant que sa petite taille le lui permettait. Puis, il en vit un magnifique. C'était un Velso de couleur argentée avec quelques traits verts émeraude sur le dos. Ses yeux étaient de couleur rubis, Harry le trouva magnifique.

$ _Bonjjjjourrrr jeunnnee visssssittteuur._ $ Siffla le serpent.

$ _Pa'lez ?_ $ Demanda le petit garçon, usant du fourchelangue sans le savoir.

$ _Un parrrleurrr. Tu peux parrrrlleerrr aux ssserrrpennnt, jeunnne visssssitteuuuur._ $ Continua le Velso.

$ _Toi gentttttiiiii._ $ Répondit Harry.

$ _Aidee moiii et je t'aidderrrrai. Mettts tes mainss ssssssurrrr le verrrreee._ $

Harry fit ce que le serpent lui demandait et soudainement la vitre disparut. Un garçon normal aurait eu peur de voir un phénomène pareil, mais Harry connaissait la magie. Il se souvenait de tout et n'avait pas peur. Le serpent glissa vers lui, monta sur sa jambe, alla sous le pull dix fois trop grand pour lui et usa de son pouvoir de guérison pour le guérir des hématomes qu'il avait sur le corps.

$ _Je m'appelle Nagi, jeune Maîtttrree._ $ Siffla Nagi.

/ Fin Flash Back /

Lorsqu'Harry eut fini de raconter son histoire, l'infirmière vint vérifier son état et il put retourner dans la salle commune.

* * *

L'année se passait bien. Harry remarqua que son père gardait un œil sur le professeur Quirrel, tout comme lui. Depuis que l'homme avait menaçé le cerbère, le jeune Rogue savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'homme au turban traînait toujours aux abords du Couloir Interdit. Harry n'aimait pas ce professeur. Harry avait rencontré Hagrid, les jumeaux lui avaient dit qu'il adorait les animaux. Ils étaient très vite devenus amis. Le demi-géant n'avait aucun préjugé contre le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard et trouvait Nagi incroyable.

Bientôt, Daphné et Hermione allaient avec Harry pour voir le garde-chasse. Et les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas. Harry voulait rester à Poudlard avec son père car il se doutait que Quirrel tenterait quelque chose, une fois les étudiants partis.

* * *

Lors des vacances, alors qu'Harry se baladait dans les couloirs avec Nagi autour du cou, il sentit sa cicatrice le brûler. Il se figea en entendant la voix de Quirrel :

« Maître, il nous faut la pierre, mais comment l'obtenir ? » Demanda-t-il sans bégayer.

Harry fut surpris d'entendre une voix lui répondre.

« Cherche le moyen de passer ce chien. Renseigne-toi aussi sur les autres protections, tu ne connais que le troll, mais les autres, tu n'en sais rien. Fais attention à Severus. » Dit une voix froide et sifflante.

« Pour Rogue, c'est simple Maître. Il suffit d'utiliser son fils. »

Nagi siffla de fureur en comprenant ces mots.

« Cela va être plus difficile, il a un serpent venimeux et mortel avec lui. Un Velso résiste à la plupart des malédictions. » Siffla la voix inconnue.

« Le garçon me soupçonne déjà pour le troll, comment faire pour le séparer de son serpent ? » Dit le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

« Réfléchis. Tu as déjà échoué à plusieurs reprises, je n'accepterai plus aucun échec de ta part. Ne me déçois pas une nouvelle fois. » Siffla la voix en colère.

« O… Oui Maî… Maître. » Bégaya Quirrel.

« Des nouvelles pour le sang de licorne ? » Demanda la voix.

« Je peux en boire toutes les trois nuits Maître, mais je vous soutiendrai jusqu'à ce que vous ayez la pierre. » Répondit le serviteur.

Harry demanda silencieusement à Nagi de les rendre invisible au moment où Quirrel s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

$ _Nagi, cette voix venait-elle de Quirrel ?_ $ Demanda Harry.

$ _Oui, jeune Maître. Elle fait partie de lui. Il a un côté sombre. Nous sommes seuls, maintenant. La voie est libre._ $ Siffla Nagi.

Harry hocha la tête et retourna voir Touffu.

Hagrid l'avait informé du nom de son chien et Harry trouvait qu'il lui convenait parfaitement. Après avoir passé un moment avec le chien, le jeune Rogue retourna dans son dortoir, réfléchissant s'il devait ou non raconter à son père la discussion qu'il venait d'entendre.

* * *

Après le dîner, Harry alla finalement voir son père. Il avait décidé de ne rien lui dire.

« Salut papa. » Dit-il.

« Harry, qu'as-tu fais aujourd'hui ? » Répondit son père.

« J'ai été voir Hagrid, nous avons parlé des différentes races de serpent qui existaient dans le monde. Ensuite, j'ai fait une bataille de boules de neige avec les jumeaux et quelques autres. Puis je suis allé à la bibliothèque. Et toi ? »

« J'ai fait des potions et corrigé des copies. Je suis fier que tu sois mon fils, Harry. » Lui dit Severus avec un sourire.

En entendant ces mots, Harry alla dans les bras de son père et lui dit :

« Je suis heureux d'être ton fils. » Dit-il en l'étreignant.

Son père le serra à son tour et sourit.

« Je t'aime Harry. »

« Je t'aime papa. » Dit Harry.

Ils passèrent une partie de la soirée ensemble et Harry s'endormit dans les bras de son père. Severus le coucha dans la chambre qui lui était réservée dans ses appartements.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre fini.

En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ?

À mercredi prochain.

nous

Gin' pour vous servir


	14. Chapitre 13

Bonjour à tous,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 13. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Le jumeau d'Harry est supposé Survivant. Harry est envoyé chez les Dursley où il est sauvé à l'âge de 6 ans. Harry James Potter laisse place à Harry Hadrien Rogue. Il va à Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans avec son meilleur ami : Drago Malefoy, Harry doit survivre face à la famille qui l'a abandonné lors de ses 1 an.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, oui peut-être qu'Harry aurait dû en parler à son père. Et oui maintenant il connaît les projets de Quirrel. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Cursio Fiona_

Boujour, merci pour ta Rview. Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _MissAnika_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, oui en effet, si Harry avait parler de la discussion qu'il avait entendu entre Quirrel et Voldemort (même s'il ne le sais pas encore) et Severus aurait pu agir. Mais il n'en est pas ainsi. Voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Mamy 83_

Merci pour ta Review. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire d'autre tome. Désolée. Voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Angel-Sly_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

* * *

Bonne lecture.

$ $ = Fourchelangue

 _Italique_ = Pensées

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Lorsque se fut le matin de Noël, Harry se réveilla tôt et fonça dans la chambre de son père, Nagi rampant vers le salon. Le jeune Rogue sauta sur le lit de son père et lui hurlant qu'il devait se réveiller parce que c'était Noël. Il fut coupé dans son élan par Severus qui l'attrapa et commença à la chatouiller.

« Pa… Papa… Stop… Stop… » Rit Harry.

Mais Severus ne l'écouta pas et continua sur sa lancée. Cela dura cinq bonnes minutes avant que le Maître des Potions n'arrête de chatouiller son fils.

« Joyeux Noël, Harry. » Dit Severus.

« Joyeux Noël, Papa. » Répondit Harry.

Ensemble, ils ouvrirent leurs cadeaux.

De Drago, Lucius et Narcissa le brun reçut deux anneaux. Le premier le protégeant contre certains maléfices et l'autre le protégeant contre les sorts mineurs, comme celui du _Stupefixe,_ de Blaise, des chocogrenouilles, d'Hermione, un livre sur le célèbre alchimiste, Nicolas Flamel, de Théo, un livre sur le Quidditch, de Neville, un kit de jardinage. Rusard lui offrit des souris pour Nagi et Hagrid, une flûte en bois. Son père lui offrit, quant à lui, lui donna un ouvrage rare sur les potions, ainsi que quelques ingrédients.

Severus et Harry mangèrent le petit déjeuner ensemble, puis père et fils passèrent un moment à lire.

Après avoir lu un passage de la vie de Nicolas Flamel et de la Pierre Philosophale, il pensa à cette chose qui avait failli être volée dans le coffre 713 de Gringott's. Hermione lui avait dit que l'endroit le plus sûr au monde à part la banque des sorciers était Poudlard.

« Harry, le dîner sera servi dans quelques minutes. Allons-y. » Dit le professeur de Potion.

Harry hocha la tête et père et fils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Comme il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, les tables des différentes Maisons avaient été remplacées par une unique grande table autour de laquelle les élèves s'installèrent.

* * *

A la fin du repas, Harry repartit dans les appartements de son père avec un nouveau jeu d'échec, un jeu de carte et pleins d'autres objets trouvés dans des pochettes-surprise. Il déposa tous ses cadeaux dans sa chambre et alla voir Touffu pour lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël. Nagi l'accompagna, le reptile ne voulant pas laisser son Maître seul dans les couloirs depuis la discussion entre Quirrel et la personne mystérieuse que l'homme appelait « Maître ».

Après être resté un moment avec le chien à trois têtes, Harry alla rendre visite à Hagrid. Vite rejoint par son père qui le cherchait partout.

« Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je devais parler à Hagrid. » Dit Severus puis se tournant vers le garde-chasse, il ajouta : « Y a-t-il des changements dans la forêt depuis la semaine dernière ? »

« Eh bien, pas vraiment. J'ai trouvé deux licornes mortes. » Dit Hagrid avec peine.

$ _Jeune Maîtrrreee, penssssseezz-vous à la même chosssssssee que moiii ?_ $ Siffla Nagi.

$ _Quirrrrel ?_ $ Siffla Harry en retour.

$ _Ouiii._ $ Répondit Nagi.

« Je vois. Je vous remercie Hagrid. Tu viens Harry ? » Dit Severus, les arrêtant dans leur conversation.

« Oui, bonne nuit Hagrid. » Dit Harry.

« Bonne nuit Harry, au revoir Professeur. » Répondit Hagrid.

Severus hocha la tête et ils retournèrent tous les deux dans les quartiers du Maître des Potions.

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Harry découvrit le miroir du Riséd. Il avait lu dans de nombreux livres que ce miroir montrait ce que le cœur de la personne désirait le plus au monde. Harry, lui, voyait ses pères, sa mère, ses amis, les Malefoy et lui et Drago se tenant la main. Ils étaient heureux. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour Harry.

La veille de la reprise des cours, Harry se coucha tôt ce soir là avec une pensée en tête.

Il allait revoir ses amis et surtout Drago.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre fini.

En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ?

À mercredi prochain.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	15. Chapitre 14

Bonjour à tous,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 14. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Le jumeau d'Harry est supposé Survivant. Harry est envoyé chez les Dursley où il est sauvé à l'âge de 6 ans. Harry James Potter laisse place à Harry Hadrien Rogue. Il va à Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans avec son meilleur ami : Drago Malefoy, Harry doit survivre face à la famille qui l'a abandonné lors de ses 1 an.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Salut, merci pour ta Reviews, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _nous avons 83_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, oui il y a une petite attirance entre Dray et Ry'. Voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fini le blabla, on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Harry attendait ses amis dans le hall de Poudlard. Il vit plusieurs élèves passer, puis un groupe de première année se mit à courir vers lui. Il fut pris dans un étreinte collective et son sourire s'élargit.

« Vous m'avez manqué, les gars ! » Dit-il.

« Toi aussi ! » Dirent-ils en chœur.

« Il faut qu'on fête ces retrouvailles ! » Dit Neville.

« On ne s'est pas vu pendant seulement deux semaines ! » Dit Harry.

« Tu rigoles ! C'était long sans toi ! » S'exclama Drago.

« Je suis d'accord mais pas besoin de fête ! »

« Tu ne discutes pas ! » Dit Blaise.

« On fait la fête et tu n'as rien à dire. » Dit Théo.

« Allez, Harry. » Dirent Hermione et Daphné avec des yeux suppliants.

« Bon, d'accord. » Accepta Harry.

« Où ? » Demanda Daphné.

« Dans la Salle sur Demande ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Notre dortoir ? » Demanda Drago.

« Oui, c'est bien ça. Je vais aller prévenir mon père. » Dit Harry.

« Je viens avec toi ! » Dirent Drago et Blaise d'une même voix.

« D'accord. »

« D'abord, il faut aller manger, les garçons. » Dit Hermione.

« Oui, Maman ! » Dirent-ils dans un bel ensemble, puis ils rirent en se dirigeant vers la grande salle.

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble à la table des Serpentard et une fois le repas fini, Harry, Drago et Blaise se dirigèrent vers le bureau de leur Directeur de Maison.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Leur demanda Severus après qu'ils soient entrés dans le bureau.

« Nous voulions te demander si on pouvait organiser une petite fête dans notre dortoir avec le reste du groupe. » Expliqua Drago à son Parrain.

Severus leva les yeux de son chaudron.

« D'accord, mais vous n'oubliez pas le couvre-feu. Et à 23h00, vous devrez être couchés. Je ferai le tour des dortoirs pour vérifier, si vous n'y êtes pas, vous risquez de le regretter. » Dit le Maître des Potions.

« Nous avons compris, Monsieur. » Dit Blaise.

« Merci papa, à plus tard. » Dit Harry.

Les trois garçons partirent dans leur dortoir où le reste du groupe les attendait.

* * *

Le soir, Théo et Neville avait ramené de la bièreaubeurre, du jus de citrouille, ainsi que des friandises des cuisines du château graçe aux indications des jumeaux Weasley.

Théo lança un charme de silence sur la porte du dortoir et Daphné mit une musique des Bizar'Sister.

Chacun se servit en friandises et en boissons, ils firent attention à ne pas boire trop de bièreaubeurre et chacun dansa.

* * *

Vers 22h00, ils remirent le dortoir en ordre et tous s'installèrent en cercle par terre et chacun raconta comment s'était passé ses vacances. Harry prit garde à ne pas parler de la discussion entre Quirrel et la voix que le professeur appelait « Maître ».

« Harry, je me demandais quelque chose. » Dit soudainement Drago.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dray ? » Demanda Harry, sentant que ce que son ami allait dire était important. Drago n'utilisait jamais son surnom lorsqu'il avait des choses importantes à lui dire.

« Où vas-tu le soir quand tu quittes le dortoir ? »

Harry se raidit avant de se détendre en entendant Nagi.

$ _Dites-leur, jeunnne Maîtrrre. Cccce sssssont vos ammmis, vous pouvvez leur faire confffiancccce._ $ Siffla le reptile.

$ _D'acccord._ $ Siffla Harry en retour.

« Vous vous souvenez du jour où Liam m'a lancé ce défi dans la salle des trophées ? » Demanda Harry.

Tout le groupe acquiesça.

« Vous vous souvenez que c'était un piège ? » Continua Harry.

Nouvel acquiescement.

« Eh bien en échappant à Rusard, j'ai découvert pourquoi le couloir interdit était justement interdit. » Termina Harry.

« Et pourquoi ? » Demanda Hermione curieuse.

« Parce qu'il y a un Cerbère. Il appartient à Hagrid et s'appelle Touffu. Je peux lui parler et le caresser. » Dit Harry en ignorant les hoquets de surprise. « Je me suis endormi là-bas, ce soir là. Quand je me suis réveillé, quelqu'un d'autre était là. J'étais caché derrière Touffu donc il ne me voyait pas. Il a menacé Touffu. C'était Quirrel et il ne bégayait pas. Quand il était là, il semblait plus froid et il empestait la magie noire. J'ai mal à la tête quand il est près de moi. Je suis avec Touffu quand je disparais la nuit Dray. » Expliqua Harry.

« Tu es avec un chien à trois têtes ? » Dit Drago, paniquant à l'idée que son Ry' soit avec une créature aussi dangereuse.

« Oui, il est très gentil, il est même aussi protecteur que toi. »

Tous partirent dans un éclat de rire.

« Pourquoi étudies-tu l'alchimie ? » Demanda Neville.

Harry regarda Nagi et ce dernier siffla :

$ _J'essssspère que vous le direz à vvvotttre père._ $

$ _Nagi, je t'ai déjjjà dit de me ttttuutttoyyyer. Je le dirrrai à mon père, mais pas avant un cccccerrrtainn temps. Je ne veux pas qu'il ssssee blesssseee en voulant à tout prix me ssssssauvver._ $ Siffla Harry.

Nagi hocha la tête.

$ _Comme tu voudras, jeunnne Maître. Tu peux leur dire._ $

Harry hocha la tête et répondit à la question de Neville.

Lui disant que Touffu gardait quelque chose, qu'il y avait une trappe et que Quirrel voulait passer par cette dernière. Il lui raconta son idée sur le fait que la Pierre Philosophale qui appartenait à Nicolas Flamel. Il lui raconta qu'il pensait que c'était cette Pierre qui avait failli être volée dans le coffre de Gringott's. Et il lui raconta qu'il pensait que c'était ce que voulait Quirrel et que c'était ce que gardait Touffu.

« Il doit y avoir d'autres choses qui gardent la Pierre. » Fit remarquer Théo.

« J'ai entendu une conversation entre Quirrel et une personne qu'il appelait « Maître », il lui disait de faire attention à mon père et il disait qu'il y avait d'autres protections dont une qu'il connaissait puisque c'était lui qui l'a mise en place. » Les informa le jeune Rogue.

« Et qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda Daphné.

« Un troll. »

« C'est lui qui a fait entrer le troll qui t'a attaqué ? » Demanda d'une voix froide Drago.

« Drago, jure-moi que tu ne feras rien. » Ordonna Harry.

« Je te le jure, maintenant est-ce que c'est lui qui a fait entrer le troll qui t'a attaqué ? »

« Jure-le moi sur ta magie. »

« Je jure sur ma magie, moi Drago Lucius Malefoy, que je ne ferai rien contre Quirinuus Quirrel si c'est lui qui a fait entrer le troll dans Poudlard. » Jura Drago en soupirant.

Sa magie l'entoura un seconde avant que tout redevienne normal.

« Donc ? » Demanda le blond avec impatience.

« Oui, c'est lui. » Dit Harry.

« Je vais… » Commença Drago.

« Dray, souviens-toi que tu as juré sur ta magie que tu ne ferai rien. » Rappela Harry.

« Donc c'est lui a fait entrer le troll. » Dit Hermione.

« Oui, ce n'est pas tout, il boit du sang de licorne au moins trois fois par semaine pour maintenir son Maître en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la Pierre. C'est tout ce que je sais mais j'espère en savoir plus. » Fit Harry.

« En as-tu parlé à ton père ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Non, Quirrel sait que mon père le garde à l'œil, je ne veux pas lui en parler parce qu'il se soucie de moi ou qu'il soit distrait et qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. » Répondit le Serpentard.

« Nous ne dirons rien à ton père. Nous pouvons le jurer sur notre magie si tu veux. » Dit Neville.

Tout le groupe hocha la tête.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin, vous êtes mes amis et je vous fais confiance. »

« Pas à moi. » Grogna Drago.

« Tu sais très bien que si je ne te l'avais pas demandé, tu serais parti tuer Quirrel. »

« Oui. » Reconnut le blond.

« Nous ne lui dirons rien, à moins que tu ne sois en danger. » Dit Théo.

« D'accord. » Dit le jeune Rogue.

« Et les garçons ! On a cinq minutes pour rejoindre nos dortoirs ! » Lança Hermione.

Après s'être souhaités bonne nuit, ils allèrent se coucher et Severus passa pour voir s'ils avaient bien respecté les règles.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre fini.

En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ?

À mercredi prochain.

nous

Gin' pour vous servir


	16. Chapitre 15

Bonjour à tous,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 15. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Chapitre pour mercredi

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Le jumeau d'Harry est supposé Survivant. Harry est envoyé chez les Dursley où il est sauvé à l'âge de 6 ans. Harry James Potter laisse place à Harry Hadrien Rogue. Il va à Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans avec son meilleur ami : Drago Malefoy, Harry doit survivre face à la famille qui l'a abandonné lors de ses 1 an.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, oui Severus risque de faire une crise cardiaque s'il savait tout ce que faisait Harry. Voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _La folle rose_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _nous avons 83_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, on a dépassé le cap des 100 Reviews ! De puis la semaine dernière mais je ne l'avait pas vu xd. Merci a tous.

Voilà fini le blabla, on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

L'hiver laissa place au printemps. On pouvait voir que les élèves profitaient du temps pour aller dehors. Harry – avec Nagi autour du coup, caché par un sortilège – Hermione et Daphné avaient décidé d'aller voir Hagrid. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la cabane du garde-chasse, ils virent que les rideaux avaient été fermés et que de la fumée s'échappait de la cheminée. Que ce passait-il dans la cabane du demi-géant ? Les trois amis coururent jusqu'à la cabane et frappèrent à la porte.

« Hagrid, c'est Harry, Hermione et Daphné, laissez-nous entrer ! » Dit Harry.

« Ah, heu… Je suis occupé là… Vous… Revenez plus tard. » Dit Hagrid.

Les trois amis ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le garde-chasse ne les laissaient pas entrer. D'habitude, même s'il était occupé, il les accueillait avec joie. Nagi renifla soudainement l'air.

$ _Le demi-géant a un œuf de dragon._ $ Siffla le serpent à son jeune Maître.

Harry sourit aux paroles du reptile.

« Je sais ce que vous cachez, Hagrid. Laissez-nous entrer ! » Dit Harry.

Hagrid leur ouvrit la porte, le visage rouge.

« Comment as-tu fais ? » Demanda l'homme à la barbe broussailleuse.

« Nagi peut le sentir. » Se contenta de dire Harry.

Hagrid connaissait Nagi, Harry le lui avait montré lors de sa rencontre avec le demi-géant. Bien sûr Hagrid en avait était enchanté et il avait même voulut tenir le reptile dans ses mains, mais Nagi lui avait bien fait comprendre que la seule personne qui le touchait était son Maître.

Hagrid les fit entrer et ils purent voir suspendu au dessus du feu dans la cheminée, un seau dans lequel était posé un œuf de couleur noire.

« C'est un œuf de dragon ! » Dit Hermione heureuse.

Daphné en eut le souffle coupé.

« Où l'avez-vous eu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Le l'ai gagné dans un Pub. » Répondit le demi-géant.

« C'est quel type de dragon ? » Demanda Harry curieux.

« Eh bien, d'après les livres que j'ai lu, je crois que c'est un Novégien à crète. » Répondit joyeusement Hagrid.

Nagi hocha la tête.

$ _Il a raisssson. L'œuf va éclore dans… peut-être une sssssemaine._ $ Dit le reptile et Harry rapporta ses dires aux autres.

« Envoyez un mot quand il commencera à éclore. » Dit Hermione. « Regarder un éclosion d'un œuf de dragon est rare, à moins de ne travailler avec des dragons. »

Harry et Daphné furent d'accord avec la Serdaigle.

« Je vous le promez. Mais vous devez le dire à personne, même pas à vos amis. » Répondit Hagrid.

Les trois amis acceptèrent la condition. Ils savaient que si le garde-chasse se faisait prendre, il risquait l'exclusion. Et puis, si Harry l'avait dit à Drago, le blond aurait été voir le demi-géant pour les dire ce qu'il pensait de lui voir pire.

Ils allèrent dîner et allèrent dans le dortoir des Poufsouffle. Drago, Blaise, Théo et Neville parlaient entre eux de tout et de rien. Harry, Hermione et Daphné n'étaient pas avec eux. Ils leur avaient dit qu'ils étaient occupés avec un projet très spécial et important.

* * *

Plus la semaine passait et plus les garçons étaient intrigués par ce que pouvait aller faire le trio. Ils avaient essayé de les faire parler, mais ils n'avaient pas réussi. Ils avaient essayé de les suivre, mais le trio savait les semés.

« Ils sont soient à la bibliothèque, soit dans les couloirs. Mais ils font exprès d'être loin de nous. Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? Et s'ils avaient des problèmes et qu'ils ne voulaient pas nous en parler ou étaient menacé pour pas en parler ? » Demanda Neville qui était dans la Salle sur Demande avec Théo, Drago et Blaise.

« Connaissant Harry, j'opte pour ta première question Nev'. » Dit Drago.

Théodore et Blaise approuvèrent les dires du blond d'un hochement de tête.

« Je pense que nous devrions les laisser faire. S'ils ont vraiment des problèmes, ils viendront nous voir. » Dit Théo.

Ils acquiescèrent.

« Si les choses se gâte, nous interviendrons. » Dit Blaise.

Après s'être mit d'accord, ils quittèrent la Salle sur Demande.

* * *

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, tout le groupe était installé à la table des Poufsouffle. Harry discutait avec Cédric à la plus jalousie de Drago. C'était son Ry'. Soudainement, Hedwige apparut coupant Harry dans sa conversation avec le Pousouffle. Il donna un morceau de bacon à sa chouette avant de prendre le mot qui était accrochait à sa patte gauche.

 _Il arrive._

Ce n'était que deux mots, mais cela signifiait un événement magnifique pour Harry.

« Je suis désolé, Ced. Mais je dois y aller. » Dit Harry à son ami en faisant signe à Hermione et Daphné.

« Très bien, au revoir Harry. » Dit Cédric.

Le trio quitta la Grande Salle sous les yeux de leurs amis, inquiets. Ils coururent jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid et frappèrent à la porte.

« C'est nous, Hagrid. » Dit Daphné avec enthousiasme.

Hagrid les laissa entrer, heureux.

« Il va arriver ! » Déclara le demi-géant avec joie.

Ils se mirent autour de la table et observèrent l'œuf qui était placé en son centre. Soudaine, l'œuf se mit à bouger, puis, des morceaux s'envolèrent. Laissant apparaitre un petit bébé dragon de couleur noir rampant hors de sa coquille.

« Il est beau, hein ! » Dit joyeusement Hagrid.

« Elle. C'est une femelle. Vous lui avez trouvé un nom ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je voulais l'appeler Norbert, mais puisque c'est une femelle, elle s'appellera Norberta. »

« Hagrid, vous ne pouvez la garder qu'un mois, sinon ils perdent leurs instincts naturels et peuvent mourir facilement. » Dit la Serdaigle.

« D'accord, alors nous allons profiter du peu de temps que nous avons. On va trouver quelque chose. » Dit le garde-chasse en caressant la dragonne qui émettait des petits bruits ressemblant à des ronronnements. « Elle a faim. » Ajouta-t-il en lui donnant un grand bol remplit de sang de poulet mélangé avec de l'eau que la dragonne but avidement. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle s'endormit et Harry et les filles allèrent en cours.

En fin de journée, avant d'aller dormir, Harry alla voir Touffu. Il lui raconta sa journée et alla se coucher.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre fini.

En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ?

À mercredi prochain.

nous

Gin' pour vous servir


	17. Chapitre 16

Bonjour à tous,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 16. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Chapitre pour mercredi

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Le jumeau d'Harry est supposé Survivant. Harry est envoyé chez les Dursley où il est sauvé à l'âge de 6 ans. Harry James Potter laisse place à Harry Hadrien Rogue. Il va à Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans avec son meilleur ami : Drago Malefoy, Harry doit survivre face à la famille qui l'a abandonné lors de ses 1 an.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Brigitte26_

Merci pour ta Review voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _TeZuKa j_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Merci pour ta Review, oui Drago est jaloux, ne t'en fait pas pour Hagrid. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite bonne lecture. Biz.

 _La Prof_

Merci pour ta Review, pour la demande à ma bêta de corriger mes réponses, je n'en ai pas envie, parce que je réponds aux Reviews juste avant de poster. Et puis si tu n'es pas contente tu as qu'a devenir ma bêta pour corriger toute ses erreurs justement j'ai besoin d'une bêta pour ma dernière fic. J'attend donc t'a réponse. Joint moi en Pm si tu peux. Et on verra. Bon voilà la suite. Bonne lecture.

 _Mamy 83_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fini le blabla, on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

Pendant les jours qui suivirent la naissance de la dragonne, le trio alla aider Hagrid à élever Norberta. Deux semaines plus tard, ils décidèrent de trouver une solution pour savoir où devait aller la créature qui grandissait à vue d'œil.

« Comment allons-nous faire ? » Demanda Daphné.

« Moi, je l'aime bien cette petite ! » Fit le garde-chasse en caressant l'animal.

« Il y a quelques avantages à connaître les jumeaux Weasley. » Sourit Harry. « Je vais envoyer une lettre à l'un de leurs frères aînés, Charlie. Il vit en Roumanie et est éleveur de dragons. Je vais juste lui dire qu'un œuf de dragon a éclos il y a deux semaines et lui demander s'il peut venir le chercher discrètement à Poudlard. On verra bien ce qu'il répond. » Ajouta-t-il.

Ils rédigèrent la lettre et retournèrent au château pour l'envoyer le plus vite possible.

« Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'Hedwige revienne. » Dit Hermione.

$ _Pensssses-tu que ççça va marcccher ?_ $ Siffla Harry à Nagi alors qu'ils allaient dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

$ _Oui, jeune Maître, ssssi Charlllie est comme les jumeaux, çççça marcccchera._ $ Siffla le reptile en retour.

Trois jours plus tard, la chouette blanche revint avec la réponse du second fils Weasley. Harry, Daphné et Hermione se mirent dans un coin et le brun résuma la réponse du dresseur de dragons.

« Il dit qu'il vient avec trois de ses amis samedi soir, au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie à minuit. »

« C'est tout, il ne te demande pas comment tu as trouvé cet œuf ? » Demanda Hermione, surprise.

« Non. » Répondit Harry.

Ils préparèrent un plan pour ne pas se faire prendre par les professeurs. Il leur fallu deux heures pour le réaliser. Ils décidèrent de passer par plusieurs passages secrets que les jumeaux Weasley avaient montré à Harry. Il allait falloir être prudent car ils auraient été chercher Noberta chez Hagrid auparavant. Si un professeur risquait de les découvrir, l'un d'entre eux irait au devant de lui pour laisser le temps aux autres de s'éclipser.

* * *

Le samedi soir, une heure avant le rendez-vous fixé par Charlie, le trio se dirigea discrètement vers la cabane du garde-chasse.

« Il est temps de lui dire au revoir, Hagrid. » Dit Hermione.

« Mais, vous savez, c'est dur de se séparer de cette charmante petite dragonne. » Pleurnicha le demi-géant.

« Oui, on le sait, mais elle sera bien où Charlie va l'emmener. » Dit Daphné, tentant de le réconforter.

« Si vous voulez, je demanderai des nouvelles de Norberta toutes les semaines à Charlie. » Ajouta Harry.

« D'accord, mais toutes les semaines… » Pleura Hagrid. « Vous savez, c'était mon rêve d'avoir un dragon… Maintenant que j'ai Norberta, comment vais-je faire ? » Poursuivit-il.

« Nous serons là et puis vous trouverez bien d'autre animaux. » Dit Daphné.

« Oui et il y a Crockdur. » Ajouta Hermione.

« Et Touffu. » Termina Harry.

« Oui et aussi Aragog… » Dit le garde-chasse.

« Qui est Aragog ? » Demanda Harry.

« Une acromentule… »

« Une acromentule ! J'aimerais tellement la rencontrer ? » Demanda le brun, heureux à l'idée de pouvoir voir une si belle espèce d'arachnide.

« Oui, si tu veux… » Répondit Hagrid. « Au revoir ma petite Norberta… Je t'aime… Fais-toi plein d'amis. Et ne m'oublie pas… Et je veux savoir quand tu auras des petits… »

Le garde-chasse parla pendant dix bonnes minutes à la petite dragonne qui n'était plus si petite que ça. Puis, à contre cœur, il la plaça dans un grand panier, qu'il donna à Harry et Daphné. Hermione assurerait leurs arrières.

Ils arrivèrent lentement, mais sans encombre jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie.

* * *

Ils attendaient depuis une bonne demi-heure lorsqu'ils aperçurent quatre formes qui arrivaient vers eux. Une fois arrivés à leurs côtés, les quatre formes – qui étaient en réalité des hommes – se posèrent et le frère Weasley parla :

« Vous êtes Harry Rogue ? »

« Oui, enchanté de vous rencontrer, Charlie. Les jumeaux m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous. » Répondit Harry.

« Ils m'ont également beaucoup parlé de vous. » Dit le dresseur de dragon.

Les nouveaux arrivants se tournèrent vers la dragonne endormie.

« Hermione est vraiment douée en charme, elle en a placé un de sommeil pour que Norberta ne fasse pas de bruit et un autre charme sur le panier pour qu'il soit confortable. » Expliqua Daphné.

Ils aidèrent à attacher le panier aux balais des dresseurs et les regardèrent s'éloigner dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent à l'horizon.

Le trio descendit de la tour d'Astronomie et une fois dans le hall, ils se retrouvèrent face au professeur McGonagall et à Liam droit, souriant, se tenant à ses côtés.

« Bien, venez tous dans mon bureau. » Leur dit-elle.

Une fois dans son bureau, elle leur ordonna de s'asseoir et commença :

« Vous me décevez. Vous êtes nos trois meilleurs étudiants et je ne pensais pas que vous iriez furtivement dans la tour d'Astronomie et au milieu de la nuit en plus. »

Le trio baissa la tête.

« Vous irez en retenue tous les quatre, la semaine prochaine avec Hagrid. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Liam, qui se tenait fier, fronça les sourcils à l'entente de cette phrase.

« Excusez-moi professeur, mais vous avez dit « tous les quatre » ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, monsieur Potter, même si vous m'avez dit où se trouvaient Monsieur Rogue et Miss Granger et Greengrass, il n'empêche que vous étiez vous aussi hors de votre dortoir. Donc, oui vous irez tous les quatre en retenue. » Répondit McGonagall. « Et sachez que vos Directeurs de Maisons seront informé de ceci. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Penauds, ils retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

 _Oh non, papa va me demander des explications…_

Pensa Harry avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par Drago qui lui dit que son père l'attendait dans son bureau. C'est avec appréhension qu'Harry s'y rendit. Il frappa à la porte et entra lorsque le Maître des Potions lui en donna l'autorisation.

« Bonjour, papa. » Dit Harry en baissant la tête, après avoir vu qu'Hermione et Daphné étaient là aussi.

« Vous pouvez partir. » Dit Severus en direction des filles. « Je dois avoir une discussion avec mon fils. » Ajouta-t-il.

La Poufsouffle et la Serdaigle partirent en lançant un sourire de soutien à leur ami.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu caché qu'Hagrid avait un dragon ? C'est la première fois que tu sors de ton dortoir après le couvre-feu ? Pourquoi Nagi n'était-il pas avec toi ? Et pourquoi n'y avait-il que vous trois ? Tu aurais pu m'en parler, je suis ton père ! C'était dangereux pour toi et les filles ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » Dit Severus d'une voix froide dès que la porte fut fermée.

« Je ne mettrai jamais mes amis en danger, je les protégerai même si je dois mourir. Ce n'était pas dangereux pour nous ! » Se défendit Harry.

 _Et je ne voudrais pas que tu te mettes en danger pour moi…_

Pensa-t-il.

« Nous avions préparé ça. Il fallait que Norberta reste en vie et il ne fallait pas qu'Hagrid se fasse prendre, parce qu'il aurait été renvoyé. Et c'est mon ami. Et Nagi dormait, je voulais le laisser se reposer. Il avait été chasser et il avait bien le droit de dormir ! Et non ce n'est pas la première fois que je sors de mon dortoir, rappelle-toi comment j'ai rencontré Touffu . » Ajouta Harry.

Rogue soupira.

« Bon, s'il te plais, ne te mets pas en danger, cela compte pour toi et tes amis. S'il te plais Harry. » Dit le professeur de potion d'une voix douce.

« Je dois y aller, papa. » Dit simplement le jeune brun.

Severus laissa échapper un nouveau soupir en regardant son fils quitter son bureau. Il espérait qu'Harry ne se mettrait plus en danger, mais une petite voix dans son esprit lui disait que cet espoir était vain.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre fini.

En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ?

À mercredi prochain.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	18. Chapitre 17

Bonjour à tous,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 17. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Chapitre pour mercredi

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Le jumeau d'Harry est supposé Survivant. Harry est envoyé chez les Dursley où il est sauvé à l'âge de 6 ans. Harry James Potter laisse place à Harry Hadrien Rogue. Il va à Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans avec son meilleur ami : Drago Malefoy, Harry doit survivre face à la famille qui l'a abandonné lors de ses 1 an.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, Harry se confiera à son père et ses amis dans ce chapitre. Voilà pour la suite. Bonne Lecture Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Isis7056_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture, Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _TeZuKa j_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Mamy 83_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture, biz.

 _Angel-Sly_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz

* * *

Voilà fini le blabla, on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

Drago, Blaise, Neville et Théodore attendaient Daphné, Hermione et Harry dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils étaient assis dans des canapés confortables lorsque le trio entra. Nagi alla directement près de la cheminée pendant que les autres s'asseyaient dans les fauteuils restants.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Commença Neville.

« Eh bien, vous voyez le projet dont on vous a parlé ? » Demanda Daphné.

Les garçons acquiescèrent, attendant la suite.

« Ce projet nous l'avons mené avec Hagrid. En fait, il nous a dit que nous devions garder le secret, même avec vous. Et nous avons respecté son souhait. » Dit Hermione.

« Il nous a demandé de l'aider car il avait un œuf de dragon. » Termina Harry.

Les quatre garçons les regardèrent avec un mélange d'horreur et de colère. Ils avaient dit ça si calmement. Et Drago était en colère, SON Ry' aurait pu se faire blesser par ce dragon. Il était tellement dangereux !

« Vous étiez avec… Un dragon ! » Demanda Théodore, choqué.

Le trio hocha la tête.

« Je ne peux pas y croire ! » Dit Neville.

« Où est-il ce dragon ? » Demanda Drago en colère.

« Parti. » Dit Harry.

« Pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit ! Nous sommes vos amis ! » Continua le blond. « Nous étions inquiets pour vous ! » Poursuivit-il.

« Papa l'a découvert hier soir. C'est pour ça qu'il a demandé à me parler ce matin. » Soupira Harry.

« La prochaine fois, vous devez nous en parler ! » Dit Blaise.

« On voulait vous protéger. » Dit Daphné.

« Et vous vous mettiez en danger. » Rétorqua Drago.

« On a compris Dray. C'est promis, la prochaine fois on vous préviendra. Allez, venez on va faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. » Calma Harry.

Ils avaient essayé de savoir qui était le fameux Maître à qui parlait Quirrel. Et même de découvrir les plans pour aller chercher la Pierre. Ils avaient finalement compris que Quirrell attendrait que Dumbledore quitte l'école car si le Directeur était là, il ne pourrait pas agir librement.

* * *

La semaine suivante le trio et Liam rejoignirent Rusard dans le hall du château pour la punition, alors que Nagi était resté dans le dortoir. Le concierge les emmena dehors, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

« Attendez, on va dans la forêt ? » Demanda Liam, la peur se lisant sur son visage.

« Avec Hagrid. » Dit Rusard, alors que le garde-chasse arrivait.

Il lança un regard d'excuse à Harry et aux filles avant de dire :

« Merci monsieur Rusard, je m'en occupe, passez une bonne nuit. »

Rusard s'en alla en grommelant que les anciennes punitions étaient meilleurs. Puis le demi-géant se tourna vers le petit groupe.

« Bien, nous allons dans la forêt, il y a une licorne qui est blessé. Vous voyez ça ? » Demanda-t-il en pointant une tâche argentée au sol. « C'est du sang de licorne. Nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes pour la trouver. Les filles vous venez avec moi, Harry tu vas avec Potter. Lancez des étincelles vertes si vous trouvez la licorne et des rouges si vous êtes en danger. »

« D'accord, mais je prends Crockdur ! » Dit précipitamment Liam.

Ils commencèrent à avancer et bientôt se perdirent de vue.

« Attendez que mon père apprenne ça ! Il va envoyer ce gros balourd à Azkaban ! » Dit l'ancien frère d'Harry avec colère.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en caressant le molosse noir. Visiblement le chien préférait rester avec le jeune Rogue qu'avec Potter. Un frémissement dans les arbres fit sursauter Liam.

« Arrête ! » Dit Liam en se tournant vers le brun alors que celui-ci s'était figé.

« Mais je n'ai rien fait, idiot. Aller ! Maintenant dépêche-toi, j'ai envie de sortir de cette forêt et d'être le plus loin possible de toi ! Survivant pathétique. » Rétorqua Harry.

« Ne… » Commença Liam, mais il ne termina pas sa phrase et suivit le jeune Rogue qui s'éloignait déjà.

Ils arrivèrent près d'une clairière, Liam allait continuer son avancée mais Harry posa une main sur son épaule. Au milieu de la clairière se trouvait allongée, une grande licorne, blessée. Son sang s'étalait autour d'elle et elle haletait.

Harry commença à s'avancer vers elle lorsque qu'une silhouette encapuchonnée apparut et commença à boire le sang de l'animal.

Liam poussa un hurlement perçant avant de s'enfuir avec Crockdur et la lanterne.

« Attrape-le ! » Dit soudainement une voix froide.

Alors Harry se rendit compte que la silhouette le fixait et lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Quirrell et de son Maître, son sang quitta son visage. Il se retourna et courut, le professeur à ses trousses. Une soudaine douleur lui transperça le front et il tomba à genoux, Quirrel en profita pour fondre sur lui.

Mais une autre silhouette apparut, baguette en main.

« Ne touche pas à mon fils ! » Dit la voix de son père.

Quirrell disparut dans un tourbillon sombre et Severus se tourna vers son fils.

« Ça va, Harry ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le jeune Rogue hocha la tête et son père l'aida à se relever.

« Papa, la licorne est encore en vie. » Dit Harry en lançant des étincelles vertes.

Severus s'accroupit et commença à soigner la licorne. Lorsque Hagrid, Liam, Crockdur, Hermione et Daphné arrivèrent, Harry caressait la licorne. Dès que son état fut stabilisé, elle se leva et quitta la clairière.

« Professeur ? » Demanda Hermione, confuse.

« Je ne faisais que garder un œil sur mon fils, il attire trop souvent les ennuis. » Dit d'une voix impassible le Maître des Potions.

Ils retournèrent à la lisière de la forêt et ils souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Hagrid avant que le professeur Rogue ne les raccompagne jusqu'à leur salle commune.

Une fois seul avec son fils, il demanda :

« Comment as-tu su que c'était Quirrell ? Ne cherche pas d'excuse, j'ai lu dans tes pensées. »

« J'ai entendu une conversation entre lui et son Maître pendant les vacances de Noël. J'étais avec Nagi. Ils parlaient de sang de licorne. Et cherchaient comment descendre par la trappe sans que tu ne saches ce qu'ils faisaient. » Décidant d'être sincère, Harry raconta seulement une partie de la discussion.

« Rien d'autre ? » Demanda son père sentant qu'il y avait autre chose.

Harry secoua la tête de droite à gauche rapidement. Trop vite au goût de Severus. Il soupira et s'arrêta à l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard.

« Très bien, bonne nuit mon fils. » Dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

Harry lui rendit son étreinte.

« Souviens-toi que si jamais tu veux parler, je serai toujours là pour t'écouter. » Dit Severus en se détachant de son fils.

Harry sourit doucement alors que son père partait vers ses appartements. Il savait qu'il avait été percé à jour par le Maître des Potions, et que celui-ci savait qu'il y avait plus que ce qu'il venait de lui raconter. Il entra dans sa salle commune pour être pris dans une autre étreinte. Celle de son meilleur ami.

« Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Quand nous avons appris que vous alliez dans la forêt, j'étais super inquiet. » Dit le blond alors qu'Harry lui faisait un sourire réconfortant.

« Je vais bien, Dray. » Dit Harry.

Ils montèrent dans leur dortoir et le brun raconta les événements qui venaient d'avoir lieu dans la forêt. Lui et le trio avaient promis de tout raconter dès qu'il se passerait quelque chose.

« Harry, Parrain sait que tu lui caches quelque chose. » Dit Drago lorsque qu'Harry eut finit.

« S'il se passe quelque chose d'autre, je lui dirai tout. » Soupira le brun.

« C'est mieux de lui dire tout plutôt que rien du tout. » Dit Blaise.

« Bonne nuit les gars. » Dit finalement Harry en se couchant.

« Bonne nuit. » Répondirent les deux autres en se couchant également.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre fini.

En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ?

À mercredi prochain.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	19. Chapitre 18

Bonsoir à tous,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 18. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Chapitre pour mercredi

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Le jumeau d'Harry est supposé Survivant. Harry est envoyé chez les Dursley où il est sauvé à l'âge de 6 ans. Harry James Potter laisse place à Harry Hadrien Rogue. Il va à Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans avec son meilleur ami : Drago Malefoy, Harry doit survivre face à la famille qui l'a abandonné lors de ses 1 an.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Bz.

 _TeZuKa j_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà fini le blabla, on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

Avec tous ces événements, le petit groupe remarqua que leurs notes avaient légèrement baissé. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais ils se remirent très vite à étudier sous l'œil amusé de Nagi. Le serpent s'était montré au groupe d'ami de son Maître à sa demande et ils avaient été surpris de voir le Velso. Mais finalement, ils l'acceptèrent assez facilement.

* * *

Les examens approchaient et la cicatrice d'Harry devenait de plus en plus douloureuse. Il avait réfléchi sur le sujet et en avait déduit que le cicatrice était liée à Voldemort car c'était lui qui lui avait infligé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui faisait mal, c'était comme un avertissement, comme si elle le prévenait que le mage noir était tout près. Puis lors d'un examen, lorsqu'il croisa son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il comprit. Il comprit qu'il avait peut-être un lien avec Voldemort. Il comprit que le mage noir lui avait donné certains pouvoirs comme le fourchelangue. Il comprit que sa cicatrice le brûlait lorsqu'il était près de Quirrell parce que Voldemort était l'hôte du sorcier. Il comprit que lorsqu'elle lui faisait mal, Voldemort et Quirrell était un danger.

Harry et ses amis coururent jusqu'au parc. Enfin ! Enfin les examens était finis. Ils pouvaient maintenant profiter du beau temps. Ils s'installèrent près du Lac Noir tout en riant de bonheur.

« Harry ? » Demanda Hermione alors que le brun frottait sa cicatrice, attirant l'attention des autres.

Il savait que ses amis avaient compris qu'il était l'ancien frère du Survivant. Mais visiblement, ils ne s'en souciaient pas.

« Ça va. » Répondit Harry.

« Quand y allons-nous ? » Demanda Neville.

Tous comprirent qu'il faisait référence à la Pierre.

« Nous savons que Quirrell attend que Dumbledore quitte l'école. » Dit Daphné.

« Et Touffu ? Vous croyez qu'il a trouvé le moyen de passer ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre qu'Hagrid ait toujours voulu un dragon et que comme ça, pouf ! Un étranger lui en donne un ? » Demanda Harry en se levant brusquement et en courant jusqu'à la cabane du demi-géant, suivit par ses amis.

Harry entra après avoir reçu l'autorisation et vit qu'Hagrid était en train de jouer de la flûte, assis sur une chaise à bascule.

« Bonjour les enfants, comment allez-vous ? » Leur demanda-t-il en posant son instrument.

« Hagrid, nous savons que la Pierre est protégée par Touffu. » Dit Harry en allant droit au but. « Nous savons aussi que Quirrell la veut. » Ajouta-t-il.

Le jeune Rogue lui raconta ce que Quirrell avait dit lorsqu'il s'était endormi la première fois qu'il avait rencontré le chien et poursuivit :

« Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais je sais ce que j'ai entendu. Nous devons savoir ce que vous a demandé l'étranger qui vous a donné l'œuf de dragon. »

« Rien, nous avons parlé d'animaux.» Répondit Hagrid.

« Comment était cet homme ? » Demanda Théo.

« Je ne sais pas, une capuche cachait son visage. » Répondit le demi-géant.

« Vous avez parlé de Touffu ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui, il s'y est intéressé. »

« Vous lui avez dit quoi ? » Demanda Daphné.

« Je lui ai dit qu'après Touffu, ce ne serait pas trop difficile d'élever un dragon. Prenez Touffu, il suffit de lui jouer un petit air de musique et il s'endort. » Hagrid pâlit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et s'empressa d'ajouter que c'était une blague.

Harry et ses amis le remercièrent et sortirent pour rentrer au château.

« Il faut en parler au professeur Rogue. Il est temps de tout lui raconter, Harry. » Dit Blaise.

Harry inspira profondément et dit :

« Allons-y. »

Ils coururent dans le château et furent arrêtés par Mme Potter.

« Que faites-vous dans le château alors qu'il fait si beau dehors ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sévère.

Elle n'aimait pas ce groupe d'élèves qui ne savaient pas respecter son fils.

« Nous allions voir mon père, Mme Potter. » Répondit Harry.

« Le professeur Rogue est occupé. Il surveille les examens des septième années. Revenez plus tard, maintenant dehors ! »

« Toujours aussi inutile, cette Potter ! » Siffla Drago alors qu'ils retournaient près du Lac Noir.

« Oui, mais nous devons absolument voir le professeur Rogue ! » Dit Hermione.

$ _J'irai cchhhercchhher ton père, jeunne Maîtrre._ $ Siffla Nagi.

$ _Mercccci Nagi._ $ Siffla Harry.

« Nagi va aller le chercher. » Traduisit Harry à ses amis.

Le reptile glissa au sol et rampa vers le château. Ils attendirent un petit quart d'heure, mais ce ne furent ni Nagi, ni le père d'Harry qu'ils virent arriver mais le professeur McGonagall.

« Ah ! Monsieur Rogue, vous êtes là ! Votre père m'envoie vous prévenir qu'il est parti pour une affaire et qu'il ne sera pas là avant demain matin. » Dit-elle.

« Le professeur Dumbledore est-il là ? » Demanda Harry.

« Pas en ce moment, il a dû partir pour une urgence. Un message du ministère. » Répondit la directrice des rouge et or puis lorsqu'elle les vit pâlir elle ajouta. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Pouvons-nous vous parler dans votre bureau. C'est à propos du professeur Quirrell et de la Pierre. » Dit Hermione.

Le professeur de Métamorphose les regarda, choquée, et leur dit :

« Je ne sais pas comment vous avez su pour la Pierre mais elle est en parfaite sécurité donc ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Elle retourna au château en marmonnant contre les élèves trop curieux.

« Je vous parie que Quirrell va profiter de l'absence de Dumbledore pour aller chercher la Pierre ce soir. » Dit Harry.

« Tu devrais envoyer une lettre à oncle Sev', Ry'. Si tu dis à Hedwige de se dépêcher, ton père sera sûrement de retour ce soir ! » Dit Drago.

« De toute façon, je voulais aller sous la trappe ce soir. » Dit Harry.

« Quoi ? » Dit dans un bel ensemble le reste du groupe.

« Réfléchissez ! Si mon père et Dumbledore ne sont pas là, Quirrell va tenter sa chance ce soir ! Et les professeurs ne nous croient pas ! » Dit Harry en se levant.

« Tu ne pourras jamais y arriver seul ! » Dit Hermione.

Tous approuvèrent ses paroles.

« Blaise et moi, on descend avec toi. Théo reste avec Touffu et les filles font ce qu'elles veulent. » Dit Drago.

« D'accord, nous y allons ce soir et nous envoyons une lettre au professeur Rogue. » Négocia Blaise.

Tous hochèrent la tête et ils coururent jusqu'au dortoir des première année de Serpentard dans lequel la chouette blanche du jeune Rogue attendait patiemment, comme si elle savait déjà que son Maître allait lui demander d'emmener une lettre.

Harry rédigea une note brève, expliquant à son père le projet de Quirrell pour la soirée et qu'il allait l'en tenter de l'en empêcher.

« C'est pour papa, apporte-lui ça le plus rapidement possible, ma belle. » Dit Harry à l'animal.

Elle hulula et prit son envol par la fenêtre ouverte du dortoir.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre fini.

En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ?

À mercredi prochain.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	20. Chapitre 19

Bonjour à tous,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 19. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Le jumeau d'Harry est supposé Survivant. Harry est envoyé chez les Dursley où il est sauvé à l'âge de 6 ans. Harry James Potter laisse place à Harry Hadrien Rogue. Il va à Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans avec son meilleur ami : Drago Malefoy, Harry doit survivre face à la famille qui l'a abandonné lors de ses 1 an.

Voilà fini le blabla, on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 19 :

Il était 22h00 et le petit groupe était devant la porte derrière laquelle se cachait Touffu.

« Vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire ça avec moi ? » Demanda Harry.

Tout le groupe le fusilla du regard et ils entrèrent dans la pièce pour voir Touffu endormi à cause d'une harpe ensorcelée.

« Comme il est mignon ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Déplaçons ses pattes. » Dit Neville.

Ils dégagèrent les grosses pattes du chien à trois têtes et ouvrirent la trappe.

« J'y vais et je vous appelle s'il n'y a pas de danger. » Dit Blaise.

Le groupe acquiesça et il sauta.

« C'est bon ! » Dit le métisse quelques secondes plus tard.

Chacun leur tour, ils sautèrent.

« Attention ! » Dit Neville alors que Blaise et Drago commençaient à paniquer.

« C'est quoi cette chose ?! » S'écria Blaise en repoussant des racines.

« Calmez-vous ! c'est un Filet du Diable. » Dit Neville.

« Comment veux-tu qu'on se calme ! » Grogna Drago.

« Si vous ne vous calmez pas, elle vous tuera plus vite. » Dit Harry.

Le blond et le basané ne se calmèrent que lorsqu'Hermione lança un _Lumos_ sur la plante. Tous tombèrent sur un sol de pierre, ils se relevèrent et s'avancèrent vers la porte qui se trouvait face à eux mais s'arrêtèrent entendant des battements d'ailes.

Ils entrèrent lentement dans la salle et furent surpris de ne pas voir des oiseaux mais des clés.

« Étrange… » Fit Neville.

Drago essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était verrouillée.

« Il nous faut une de ces clés, grande, en argent et rouillée. » Dit-il en observant la serrure.

« Eh ! Les gars ! Regardez ça ! » Dit Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Théodore.

« Ils viennent d'apparaître. » Dit Daphnée en pointant trois balais.

« Qui monte ? » Demanda Neville.

Ce fut Drago, Blaise et Théodore qui attrapèrent la clé permettant d'ouvrir la porte.

Une fois tout le monde à l'intérieur, ils se retrouvèrent face à un échiquier géant version sorcier.

« Génial ! » S'exclama Blaise.

« Tu es sérieux ? » Demanda Daphnée.

« Oui ! J'adore jouer aux échecs ! » Sourit le métisse.

« Oui, mais c'est version sorcier. » Dit Hermione.

« Et alors ? » Demanda Théo.

« On va devoir jouer à la place de certaine pièces. » Déclara Harry.

« D'accord ! Bon, je prends la place du cavalier de gauche, Drago, tu prends la place de la tour droite. Neville, tu te mets à la place du fou droit. Harry, tu prends la place de la reine. » Dit Blaise, une stratégie se formant déjà dans son esprit.

« Et nous ? » Demanda Daphnée en se désignant avec Théo et Hermione.

« Désolé vous ne pouvez pas jouer. » Dit Blaise.

Le jeu dura longtemps. Le métisse devait souvent jouer rapidement pour protéger ses amis. Ce fut lorsque la reine blanche le regarda qu'il comprit ce qu'il devait faire.

« Dès que la reine me prendra, Neville, tu mettras les blancs en échec et math. » Dit Blaise.

« Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! » S'écria Harry.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. » Dit le métisse.

Tout se passa comme au ralentit pour Harry. Ce fut seulement lorsque Neville les fit gagner, qu'il put courir vers son ami blessé et inconscient.

« Je reste. Vas-y Harry. » Dit Hermione.

« Moi aussi. » Dit Théo.

« Pareil. » Dit Neville.

« Daphnée ? » Demanda Drago.

« Je viens avec vous. » Dit la blonde.

« Merci. » Souffla Harry en regardant ses amis. « Prenez soin de lui. »

« Viens Ry'. » Dit Drago en le traînant vers l'autre salle. « Nous devons arrêter Quirrel. »

« Tu as raison. » Fit le brun déterminé.

Ils passèrent la porte et Daphnée hurla :

« C'est quoi ça ?! »

« Un troll des montagnes. » Répondit Harry.

« Je ne peux pas rester là… » Murmura la blonde en reculant.

« Retourne avec les autres. » Dit Drago. « Allez viens Ry', on y va. » Ajouta-t-il en poussant son ami vers la porte qui se trouvait derrière le troll qui était mort.

Ensemble, ils résolurent l'énigme du Maître des Potions et remarquèrent qu'une seule personne pouvait passer à travers les flammes noires.

« Va chercher papa… » Murmura Harry conscient du danger qui se trouvé derrière la dernière porte.

« Fais attention à toi Ry'… » Murmura Drago en serrant le brun dans ses bras. « Je t'aime… » Ajouta-t-il alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

« Je t'aime Dray… » Murmura a son tour Harry avant de lâcher son petit ami et d'avaler la potion.

Il regarda Drago passer à travers les flammes violettes puis il passa à son tour à travers les flammes noires.

Au centre de la salle se trouvait le miroir de Risée et Quirrel.

« Enfin, je vous attendez monsieur Rogue. » S'exclama l'homme au Turban.

« Pourquoi m'attendiez-vous moi et non Potter ? » Demanda Harry.

« Mais il est venu. »

« Et où est-il ? »

« Juste en face de moi. »

Harry grogna.

« Je connais la vérité, Harry Potter. » Reprit Quirrel.

« Je ne m'appelle pas Harry Potter, mais Harry Hadrien Rogue. Je suis un Rogue et fière de l'être ! Alors ne prononcez pas ce nom qui n'est pas le mien. » Dit Harry d'une voix froide.

Le professeur de DFCM ricana froidement en entendant les paroles du brun.

« Bien sûr ! Bon à quoi pensais-je déjà ? Ah oui… » Se dit-il à lui-même.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous la Pierre ? » Le coupa Harry essayant de gagner du temps.

« Pour mon Maître, bien sûr. » Sourit le serviteur.

« Et qui est-ce ? » Interrogea le Serpentard faisant mine de ne pas savoir qui était ledit Maître de l'homme face à lui.

« Je ne suis pas idiot, Potter. Je sais que vous le savez. » Ricana l'homme.

Le jeune Rogue s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers son vis-à-vis mais il fut attaché par des cordes sortant de nulle part, lorsque l'enseignant claqua des doigts.

« Restez à l'écart. » Dit-il. « Je sais que le miroir est la clé, mais comment obtenir la Pierre ? » Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le miroir.

« Sers-toi du garçon ! » Siffla une voix froide.

« Viens ici, Rogue ! » Ordonna Quirrel en claquant une nouvelle fois des doigts libérant le brun.

Il s'avança et fit fasse à l'homme au turban.

« Regardez dans le miroir ! » Ordonna-t-il en poussant Harry vers le miroir.

 _Peut-être que je peux ruser et m'échapper ? Non, impossible ! Il m'a jeté un sort et je ne l'ai même pas vu venir._

Pensa Harry.

« Que voyez-vous ? » Demanda Quirrel d'une voix pressée.

Avec un soupir, Harry regarda dans le miroir. Il se vit avec Drago, ses amis, les Malefoy et son père. Tous était heureux. Drago et lui tenait même un petit garçon par la main. Puis, il vit son reflet sortir une pierre rouge sang de sa poche, lui sourire pour la remettre à sa place. Un poids se fit plus lourd dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et il sourit.

« Alors ? Où est la Pierre ? » Demanda Quirrel.

« Elle n'est pas dans le miroir, s'était une ruse pour vous attirer ici. » Dit Harry en se tournant vers son professeur.

« Vous mentez ! Que dois-je faire Maître ? » S'écria le professeur.

« Le garçon l'a avec lui, récupère-la ! » Ordonna la voix froide.

« Donne-la moi ! » Hurla Quirrel en s'avançant dangereusement vers le brun.

« Je ne l'ai pas. » Mentit facilement Harry.

« Il ment ! Il ment ! Laisse-moi lui parler ! » Ordonna la voix froide.

« Mais Maître… » Geignit le serviteur.

« Je suis assez fort pour ça ! »

Le professeur enleva lentement son turban pour dévoiler à l'arrière de son crâne la face du visage de Lord Voldemort.

« Voit ce que je suis devenu, Harry Potter ! » Dit le mage noir.

« Dans ce cas vous ne devriez pas être ici. » Dit Harry, horrifié par la vision du visage du Maître de Quirrel.

« Donne-moi la Pierre, Harry Potter. »

« C'est Harry Rogue ! » Répliqua avec colère Harry.

« Donne-moi la Pierre ! »

« Non ! »

« Attrape-le ! »

Harry se tourna vers la sortie, mais des flammes sortant de nulle part la bloquait. Une main l'attrapa par le cou lorsqu'il se retourna, elle commença à l'étrangler, il suffoqua essayant de respirer. Sa cicatrice le faisait hurler de douleur mais il entendit une autre personne hurler. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés et vit que Quirrel reculait en se tenant la main qui partait en cendre.

« Maître, ma main ! » Pleura-t-il.

« Récupères la Pierre ! » Ordonna Voldemort.

Alors le serviteur se jeta une nouvelle fois sur Harry qui plaça ses mains sur le visage de son ennemi faisant appel à sa magie.

Il vit avec horreur qu'il venait de tuer un homme lorsque le corps de Quirrel se transforma en un petit tas de cendre à ses pieds. Il vit une épaisse fumée noire s'élever des cendres et foncer sur lui.

Il hurla et sentit son corps s'effondrer au sol. Juste avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, il entendit une voix hurler :

« HARRY ! »

La voix de son père.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre fini.

En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ?

À dans deux semaines.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	21. Chapitre 20

Bonjour à tous,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 20. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Le jumeau d'Harry est supposé Survivant. Harry est envoyé chez les Dursley où il est sauvé à l'âge de 6 ans. Harry James Potter laisse place à Harry Hadrien Rogue. Il va à Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans avec son meilleur ami : Drago Malefoy, Harry doit survivre face à la famille qui l'a abandonné lors de ses 1 an.

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :

 _Mamy 83_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _CindyCF7_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aya31_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Sebferga_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, désolé pour les chapitres trop courts. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

TeZuKa j

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

133 Reviews merci à tous.

* * *

Voilà fini le blabla, on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 20 :

Severus Rogue, professeur de potion à Poudlard, était actuellement sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter des ingrédients afin de compléter sa réserve de potion. Il était tard, la nuit était déjà tombée et le Maître des potions aurait préféré rester à Poudlard pour veiller sur son fils. Mme Pomfresh lui avait dit que c'était inutile et que les médicomages de Saint Mangouste avaient besoin d'une potion de son invention.

Une fois tous ses ingrédients soigneusement emballés dans une caisse, Severus soupira et regarda par la fenêtre du magasin, son attention attirée par un bruit étrange. Il vit alors une chouette aussi blanche que la neige.

« Hedwige ? » Se demanda-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait à l'école pour qu'Harry ait besoin de lui aussi tardivement ? Et surtout, qui ne pouvait pas attendre son retour. Une jeune femme entra dans le magasin et la chouette en profita pour entrer elle aussi. Elle se posa sur l'épaule du professeur, lui tendant sa patte.

Severus détacha la lettre et pâlit en la lisant.

 _Papa_

 _Je sais pour la Pierre Philosophale et Touffu. Je sais aussi que Quirrell la veut pour Voldemort. Dumbledore n'est pas là et toi non plus. Nous avons essayé d'en parler au professeur McGonagall, mais elle n'a pas voulu nous écouter._

 _Alors, je suis désolé, mes amis veulent m'accompagner. Si tu peux revenir rapidement, ça serait bien._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Harry_

 _Ce gosse est vraiment impossible !_

S'énerva Severus en sortant du magasin.

Il transplana près des portes de l'école et courut jusqu'au Hall.

 _Ah ! Elle est là, parfait._

Pensa-t-il en voyant le professeur de Métamorphose sortir d'une porte dérobée.

« Minerva ! » Appela-t-il.

« Ah Severus, vous êtes rentré. J'ai informé votre fils que… » Commença la directrice des lions.

« Pas le temps, vous devez m'aider. » La coupa le père d'Harry.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Quirrel va chercher la Pierre et Harry et ses amis veulent l'en empêcher. » Grogna Severus.

« Il était donc sérieux ? » Fit Minerva, estomaquée.

En se rendant au troisième étage, les deux Directeurs de Maisons croisèrent les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick.

Severus leur expliqua brièvement la situation et ils partirent tous les quatre.

« Attendez ! » Ordonna Severus alors qu'un serpent leur barrait le chemin.

Le Velso glissa vers le Maître des Potions et monta sur son bras en montrant ses crochets.

« Vous avez déjà vu ce serpent ? » S'étonna Pomona.

« C'est le familier d'Harry, il n'est pas dangereux, sauf si Harry est en danger. » Expliqua Severus. « Allons, il faut nous dépêcher. » Ajouta-t-il en accélérant le pas.

Une fois sous la trappe et les épreuves de Chourave et Flitwick traversées, ils passèrent la porte pour arriver devant l'échiquier géant de Minerva. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent Théodore Nott, Hermione Granger, Daphnée Greengrass, Drago Malefoy et Neville Londubat autour de Blaise Zabini, inconscient au sol.

« Parrain ! Tu es là ! Vite je t'en prie, va aider Harry ! Ça fait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il est avec Quirrell ! » S'écria Drago lorsqu'il vit son parrain entrer dans la pièce.

Severus courut avec Minerva directement dans la salle suivante tandis que Pomona et Filius restaient avec les élèves.

Le Maître des Potions avala la potion pour traverser les flammes noires et entra dans la salle dans laquelle était cachée la Pierre pour voir son fils tomber au sol, inconscient.

« HARRY ! » Hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers son fils.

Il lança un sortilège de diagnostic et commença à le soigner après s'être assuré que Quirell ne constituait plus le moindre danger. Harry avait des hématomes et des brûlure sur le cou ainsi que sur l'une de ses mains. Des traces de cordes étaient visibles sur ses bras. Severus soupira, prit son fils dans ses bras et sortit de la salle sous l'œil à la fois inquiet et attendri de Minerva.

« Harry ! » Hurla Drago dès qu'il vit son parrain revenir avec le corps inconscient de son amour.

« On va à l'infirmerie. » Dit Severus.

Tous se levèrent et le suivirent.

« Il est minuit passé ! Que s'est-il passé ? » Les accueillit Poppy.

« Quirrell a voulu voler la Pierre et les enfants ont tenté de l'en empêcher. Monsieur Rogue a réussi au prix de quelques blessures. » Expliqua Flitwick.

Severus posa son fils sur un des lits et l'infirmière l'examina aussitôt.

« Qui d'autre est descendu ? » Demanda-t-elle dès qu'elle eut fini.

Tous levèrent la main.

« Blaise est blessé. » Dit Daphné.

Elle s'occupa du métisse puis se tourna vers les autres.

« Je sais pourquoi les animaux font confiance à Harry. » Murmura Hermione à Daphné.

« Comment ça ? » Murmura celle-ci, alors que l'infirmière parlait avec le père d'Harry.

« L'aura d'Harry est si douce et tellement emplie d'amour que les animaux veulent le protéger à tout prix, c'est aussi pour cela qu'ils l'aiment. » Continua Hermione toujours aussi bas.

« Oh je vois, prends Nagi et Touffu par exemple. » Sourit Daphné.

« Maintenant, vous allez nous expliquer comment vous avez su pour la Pierre. » Dit d'une voix froide Severus en se tournant vers eux.

« Harry nous l'a dit ! » Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Les adultes les regardèrent, sous le choc.

« Mais seulement après Noël. » Ajouta Drago.

Chacun à leur tour, ils racontèrent tout ce qu'Harry leur avait dit. Une fois cela fait, l'infirmière les envoya dormir. Tous retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs et Severus s'installa au chevet de son fils.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, Severus. » Fit une voix calme quelques minutes plus tard.

Severus regarda Albus Dumbledore qui était debout à la porte de l'infirmerie.

« Non Albus. Je reste avec mon fils. Les examens sont en cours d'évaluation et je n'ai plus de cours à donner. » Dit le Maître des Potions.

« Où est la Pierre, Severus ? »

« Tenez. » Dit Severus en lui donnant la Pierre rouge sang qu'il avait sortit de la poche de son fils.

« Nicolas et moi la détruirons. »

Severus ne répondit pas. Dumbledore n'insista pas et quitta la pièce. Severus soupira.

« Ne me refais jamais ça, Harry. » Dit-il doucement en prenant la main de son fils.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre fini.

En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ?

À dans deux semaines.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	22. Chapitre 21

Bonjour à tous,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 21. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Le jumeau d'Harry est supposé Survivant. Harry est envoyé chez les Dursley où il est sauvé à l'âge de 6 ans. Harry James Potter laisse place à Harry Hadrien Rogue. Il va à Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans avec son meilleur ami : Drago Malefoy, Harry doit survivre face à la famille qui l'a abandonné lors de ses 1 an.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voici le dernier chapitre du tome 1. Veux-tu que je continue ? Bonne lecture, Biz.

 _CindyCF7_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, vioci le dernier chapitre du tome 1. Veux-tu que je continue ? Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, voici le dernier chapitre du tome 1. Veux-tu que je continue sur le tome 2 ? Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Brigitte26_

Merci pour ta Review, voici le dernier chapitre du tome 1. Veux-tu la suite ? Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Mamy 83_

Merci pour ta Review, voici le dernier chapitre du tome 1. Veux-tu que je continue sur le tome 2 ? Bonne Lecture, Biz.

 _Caence_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. C'est le dernier chapitre de ce tome. Veux-tu que je continue ? Bonne Lecture. Biz.

TeZuKa j

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. En l'occurrence le dernier chapitre de ce tome. Veux-tu que je continue ? Bonne Lecture Biz.

* * *

Voilà fini le blabla, on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 21 :

Harry grogna en se réveillant. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux mais les referma immédiatement, aveuglé par la lumière.

« Merci Merlin ! Tu es réveillé, Harry ! » S'exclama une voix à ses côtés.

Le jeune Rogue rouvrit les yeux pour voir son père qui se tenait près de lui.

« Pa… Papa ! » S'exclama Harry en se redressant pour se jeter dans les bras de son père.

« Tu m'as fait peur… » Lui murmura Severus en le serrant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, chacun appréciant l'étreinte de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'Harry vit Nagi glisser vers lui.

$ _Nagi ! Tu vas bien ?_ $ Siffla Harry en remarquant que les écailles du Velso ne brillaient pas comme d'habitude.

$ _Ouiii. Je ssssuis content de te voirr. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis trois jourrs._ $ Répondit Nagi en s'enroulant autour du cou de son Maître.

 _Trois jours !_

Pensa Harry.

« Harry, il faut que je te parle. » Dit Severus.

Harry se tourna vers son père, anxieux.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je veux que tu me racontes tout. Et quand je dis tout, c'est tout. »

Harry soupira puis, hocha la tête.

« Avant, j'aimerais savoir si mes amis vont bien ? » Demanda le jeune Rogue.

« Ils vont tous bien. » Sourit le Maître des Potions.

Harry soupira de soulagement.

« Racontes moi tout depuis le début, s'il te plaît. » Reprit son père.

Harry mit quelques heures à expliquer tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'année. De Touffu à la Pierre, la difficulté de le dire à ses amis. Comment il avait aidé Hagrid avec Hermione et Daphné pour Norberta. La discussion que Quirrell avait eu avec son Maître pendant les vacances de Noël.

Pendant tout ce temps, le visage de Severus resta impassible, ne montrant aucun sentiment. Pourtant, à l'intérieur, il hurlait, pleurait, souffrait, paniquait. Mais, en fin de compte, il était fier de son fils, de tout ce qu'il avait accompli.

« …Et l'ombre m'a traversé et je t'ai entendu. Maintenant, tu sais tout. » Termina Harry.

Severus prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de maîtriser ses émotions. Père et fils restèrent silencieux un moment, avant qu'Harry ne demande :

« Je me suis comporté comme un Gryffondor, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. » Sourit son père. « Mais tu aurais dû venir m'en parler plus tôt. Pas quand tu décides de poursuivre un fou qui veut te tuer… Tu t'es mis en danger mais tes amis aussi à cause de ça. Un d'entre vous aurait pu mourir là-bas. Mais enfin pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit avant ? » Continua-t-il.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé par ma faute… » Murmura Harry.

« Je donnerais ma vie pour toi ! » S'exclama son père.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre… »

Le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard prit Harry dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

« Vu que moi j'ai failli te perdre et que tu as enfreint pas mal de règles, je dois te punir. Plus de vol, de potion, de lecture et pas le droit de voir tes amis, y compris Drago. . Tout cela durant un mois. » Dit Severus.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Quand il vit que son père était sérieux, il hocha la tête.

Severus sourit intérieurement, son fils assumait ses actes et cela montrait sa maturité.

« Ne me cache plus de choses comme celles-là s'il te plaît. » Demanda le Maître des Potions.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

Mme Pomfresh entra dans l'infirmerie à ce moment là. Lorsqu'elle vit que son patient était réveillé, elle vérifia qu'il allait bien et lui dit qu'il pouvait sortir pour le banquet de fin d'année.

Severus et Harry s'apprêtaient à sortir de l'infirmerie, lorsqu'une pensée traversa l'esprit du jeune Rogue.

« Papa ? » Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant.

« Oui ? » Demanda Severus en remarquant qu'Harry s'était arrêté.

« Où est la Pierre ? »

« Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel l'ont détruite. »

« Mais cela veut dire que… »

« Oui, les Flamel vont mourir. » Répondit Severus.

« Je t'aime. » Murmura Harry.

« Je t'aime aussi Harry. » Sourit Severus.

« Monsieur Rogue ! » S'exclama l'infirmière.

« Oui ? » Répondirent d'une voix impassible les deux Rogue.

L'infirmière soupira, leur dit de sortir et père et fils se lancèrent un regard complice avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

* * *

« Harry ! » S'exclama Drago dès qu'il vit le garçon qu'il aimait entrer dans la Grande Salle.

« Harry ! » Fit le reste du groupe en se précipitant vers le brun.

Tous le serrèrent dans leurs bras, heureux de le revoir. Ils étaient peut-être au milieu de la Grande Salle, observés par tout le monde, mais ils s'en fichaient.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Drago.

« Bien. » Répondit Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ? » Demanda Théo.

« Je vous raconterai plus tard. » Répondit Harry.

« Tu as tout raconté à ton père ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Oui. » Sourit Harry, alors que son père s'installait à la table des professeurs.

Ils allèrent s'installer à la tables des Serpentard et le professeur Dumbledore décerna la Coupe des quatre Maisons à la maison d'Harry.

Après la fête, le petit groupe alla se réfugier dans le dortoir des Serdaigle et Harry leur conta son aventure avec Quirrell. Le lendemain matin, tous firent leurs bagages et se retrouvèrent dans le hall du l'école.

* * *

Une fois dans le train, Harry expliqua sa punition à ses amis, il fut heureux lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'il avait accepté ses erreurs. Ils furent même surpris de ne pas être dérangés par Liam Potter et sa clique.

Le train arriva en gare en fin d'après-midi, tous se dirent au revoir et se séparèrent.

« Harry ! Drago ! » Appelèrent Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy.

« Maman, Papa ! » S'exclama Drago.

« Tante Cissie ! Oncle Lulu ! » S'écria Harry.

Les Malefoy les serrèrent dans leurs bras.

« Vous nous avez manqués. » Dit doucement Narcissa.

« Severus nous a informé que vous étiez impliqués dans des… activités dangereuses. » Fit Lucius.

« C'est Ry' ! » Accusa Drago.

« Et qui m'a poussé à te parler de Quirrell et de la Pierre ? » Accusa Harry en retour.

Les deux parents levèrent les yeux au ciel face au comportement des deux garçons.

« Maintenant que nous savons qu'Harry est puni pendant un mois, il viendra pendant le mois d'août. » Les coupa Lucius en s'adressant à Drago.

« Severus devrait bientôt arriver. » Dit Narcissa en s'adressant à Harry.

« Ou maintenant. » S'exclama un voix grave derrière les deux garçons, les faisant sursauter.

« Aller Harry, c'est un mois pas une année. Tu vas le revoir ton Dray ! » Continua Severus alors qu'Harry restait planté devant Drago.

Harry salua la famille Malefoy et s'en alla aux côtés de son père.

Père et fils transplanèrent se disant qu'après l'été, ils reviendraient à la voie 93/4.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre fini.

En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ?

Le premier tome est fini. Voulez-vous que je continue sur le tome suivant ?

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	23. Annonce

Annonce

Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui je vous annonce que dans un mois vous pourrez lire le premier chapitre du deuxième tome d'Harry Hadrien Rogue.

Titre :Harry Hadrien Rogue et le secret de Salazar

Résumé : Durant l'été avant la deuxième année d'Harry, le jeune Rogue reçoit un visiteur inattendu dans ses rêves, l'avertissant d'un grand danger à Poudlard. Entre son père plus protecteur que jamais, un professeur de DFCM incompétent, garder ses secrets et protéger ses amis, Harry réussira-t-il à survivre ?

Ensuite mercredi, le chapitre 10 de ma fic Deux garçons semblables, sera posté.

Et demain je posterai, le chapitre 4 de Différence.

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

À demain pour Différence.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


End file.
